


It's a secret project

by b_imagine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_imagine/pseuds/b_imagine
Summary: Bucky Barnes X Reader imagine





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see this story in English, go check my Instagram b_imagine11!
> 
> Je m'excuse d'avance pour les erreurs. 
> 
> Bonne lecture ! xx

Y/n pov

Tu es Y/n Y/l/n, une docteur très réputé dans beaucoup de domaines de la médecine. Tu pourrais guérir quelqu'un de la fièvre comme tu pourrais enlever une tumeur du cerveau. Tu est très doué et tu apprends vite ce qui t'as valu d'avoir les meilleures notes de toute ton école pendant tes études, si ce n'est pas de tout le pays...

Depuis que tu as commencé à travailler tu as voyagé partout dans le monde. Hong-Kong, Tokyo, Moscou, Paris, Londres et enfin New York.  
Tu as été recruté pour être la docteur des Avengers. Au début l'idée ne te plaisais pas vraiment. Tu ne travaillerais pas beaucoup. Mais tu as quand même accepté. En plus tu étais logé, et assez bien payé. Ton premier jour c'était assez bien passé. On t'a fait visité les locaux des Avengers, ta chambre et ton bureau. Et ensuite tu as eu la chance de les rencontrer. Les Avengers.

Tu étais d'abord très intimidé. Tu admires beaucoup ces super-héros. En particulier Bruce Banner et Tony Stark, deux génies de la science et la technologie. Tu t'étais beaucoup renseigné sur chacuns de tes futurs "patients", le SHIELD t'avais donné des documents top secret qui donnait des informations sur chacuns des Avengers. Tu as lu chaque dossier très attentivement. Et certains d'entre eux t'avais beaucoup intéressé. En particulier ceux des deux soldats, Steve Rogers et James Buchacan Barnes. Tu avais des milliers de questions à leur poser mais pour le moment tu les gardes pour toi pour ne pas être vu comme une fangirl ou une psychopathe.

Ils avaient tous étaient vraiment très gentils avec toi, ils t'ont tous accueillis à bras ouverts. Tu te sentais très bien ici. C'était une belle aventure qui commençait.

Bucky pov

Quand Steve m'a dit qu'on allait accueillir un nouveau docteur, je me suis posé pas mal de questions. Je veux dire il y avait déjà de bon médecin au SHIELD , pourquoi un de plus ? Steve m'a dit que ce docteur été très réputé et plus doué que la plupart des médecins du SHIELD.  
"Bucky t'es prêt ? On y va." Steve dit derrière la porte.  
"J'arrive" j'enfile ma dernière chaussure et je sors de ma chambre.  
"Comment il s'appelle déjà ?" je demande à Steve.  
"Je n'en sais rien. On sait même pas à quoi il ressemble, on nous a juste dit qu'il était meilleur que la plupart des docteurs du shield mais à part ça nada"  
On arriva dans le salon où tout le monde était réuni et attendait le soi disant 'merveilleux' docteur. Comment dire... Je n'aime pas le changement. En particulier quand ce changement pourrait me faire du mal. Ce qui me ramène à dire que je n'ai confiance qu'en très peu de gens. Donc un nouveau docteur va être dur à mettre en place dans mon cerveau.  
Soudain la porte s'ouvrit, Nick Fury et une jeune femme entrant dans la pièce. Cette femme. Elle était très charmante. Ou plutôt vraiment magnifique-  
" Avengers, voici votre nouveau docteur,  
Mme. Y/l/n." Fury annonça.  
Tout le monde ce regarda.  
"Mme. Y/l/n est sortie première de son école, ou plutôt de ses écoles car elle est spécialisée dans beaucoup de domaines médicaux. Elle s'occupera de vous après chaque mission et sera à votre disposition quand vous le souhaitez étant donné qu'elle vit ici désormais . Maintenant je vous laisse avec elle" il rajouta.   
"Merci Directeur Fury" elle dit. Fury sortit de la pièce et il s'installa une sorte de silence autour de nous. Tout le monde la regardait.  
"Doncccc, je m'appelle Y/n Y/l/n et donc comme vous devez le savoir je suis votre nouveau docteur." elle dit avec le sourire.   
Je crois que c'était le plus beau des sourires que je n'avais jamais vu de toute ma vie.  
"Je suis Steve Rogers, ravie de enfin vous rencontrer" Steve dit en s'avancant vers elle et en lui serrant la main.   
"Enchanté, Tony Stark" Tony dit, après Steve.   
"Bienvenue Mademoiselle Y/n ! Je suis Thor !" Thor dit en prenant sa main et en y déposant un baiser.   
"Bonjour, je suis Natasha Romanoff."   
Tout le monde se présenta et moi je restais un peu derrière à observer Y/n. C'est comme si j'avais peur d'aller la voir. Comme si je pouvais m'humilier devant elle. Mais pourquoi je m'inquièterai à m'humilier devant elle ? Je ne la connais même pas ! Je sens une main sur mon épaule qui me fait sortir de mes pensées.   
"Buck tu vas pas te présenter ?" c'était Steve.   
"Si si, mais la elle parle je veux pas la déranger..."   
"Viens avec moi" Steve me prit par le bras. Je voyais que je m'approchai de plus en plus d'elle. Mais pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'être stressé ?   
"Y/n je te présente Bucky" 

C'est à ce moment précis que j'ai compris. Quand nos regards se sont croisé. Quand j'ai serré sa main. Quand elle m'a sourit. J'étais tombé amoureux.


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky pov

Cela fait une semaine que Y/n est ici et donc cela fait une semaine que je me pose des milliards de questions. Déjà est est ce que je devrais l'appeler Y/n ou Docteur Y/l/n? Je suis très peu sorti de ma chambre pour éviter de la croiser. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je l'aime. Je veux dire je ne la connais même pas ! Je l'ai juste vu et tout juste dis 'bonjour'! Non. Non non non non. Le coup de foudre dès le premier regard cela n'existe pas. NON. Et puis de toute façon il faut que ça marche pour les deux personnes donc... Attend ça voudrait dire qu'elle même aussi ? Nonnnnn. C'est pas possible. Qui aimerait une personne comme moi. Pas elle j'en suis sûre. Et puis elle doit déjà avoir quelqu'un... Elle est tellement belle qu'elle pourrait avoir tous les hommes de la planète à ses pieds-  
"Bucky ?? Je peux entrer ?" J'entends Steve parlait derrière la porte de ma chambre.  
"Euhh oui bien sûr." Il entre et reste devant la porte.   
"Tu vas bien ? On t'a pas beaucoup vu cette semaine, tu as même loupé les entraînements."  
"Oui t'inquiète. Juste un peu fatigué."  
Steve me regarde attentivement comme si il voulait que je lui dise autre chose.  
"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" Il me demanda.   
"Je t'ai dit que j'étais fatigué"   
"Je te connais Buck et tu me caches quelque chose" il me regarda dans les yeux. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être énervant parfois.   
"Je. Suis. Fatigué."   
"Buck." Je soupirai.   
"Tu peux tout me dire tu sais" il ajouta.   
"Ferme la porte" je lui dis. Il alla fermer la porte et s'assit sur le bord de mon lit.   
"Alors ?" il me demanda.   
"Il se pourrait que euh... Comment dire... Je...J'aime Y/n."   
Il y a un silence. Mais ce silence est vite remplacé par le rire de Steve.   
"Pourquoi tu ris ? C'est pas drôle."   
"C'est pour ça que je t'ai pas vu depuis une semaine ? Tu évites Y/n parce que tu l'aime ?"   
"Mais je comprends pas là. Tu te moques de moi ou tu essayes de m'aider ?" je lui dis.   
"Non désolé Buck mais tu es sûr que tu l'aime ?"   
"Je suis sûre d'une chose. Ce que je ressens pour cette fille je l'ai jamais ressenti avec personne d'autre."   
"Je suis heureux pour toi Bucky." Steve me dit en me tapant l'épaule.   
"Mais le problème c'est que je ne la connaîs même pas et... Elle non plus ne me connaît pas. On peut pas s'aimer comme ça."   
"Tu sais que j'ai beaucoup parlé avec elle cette semaine" Steve me dit.   
"Ah bon ?"   
"Oui, elle s'intéresse beaucoup à nous tous. D'ailleurs à chaque fois qu'on était tous réunis et que tu n'étais pas là, elle demandait toujours où est ce que tu étais." La fin de sa phrase m'intéressai beaucoup.   
"C'est vrai ?"  
"Oui" il me répondit.   
"Mais... Mais pourquoi ?"   
"Je peux juste te dire qu'à chaque fois que je parle avec elle et qu'elle me pose des questions, elle parle souvent de toi." Steve dit avec un sourire narquois. 'Est ce qu'elle s'intéresse vraiment à moi ?' Je pensais.   
"Tu sais, tu devrais aller la voir pour lui parler" Steve me conseilla.   
"Ou-oui pourquoi pas"   
Et j'y suis allé. 

Y/n pov

J'adore mon nouveau travail. Les Avengers ont été vraiment génial et j'ai pu leur posé la plupart de mes questions donc j'étais très contente ! Mais depuis que je suis arrivé quelque chose est très bizarre. À chaque fois que tous les Avengers étaient réunis il manquait toujours James... Enfin Bucky. Je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois. Ce matin j'ai demandé à Steve si il allait bien et il m'a répondu qu'il ne savait pas car il ne l'avait pas beaucoup vu cette semaine.   
J'avais pris l'habitude avec Steve d'avoir une sorte de 'discussion matinale', ou plutôt c'est lui qui, après être rentré de son jogging, venait me voir. Je trouvais ça très amusant. Il disait que c'était pour me 'sentir à la maison' avec tous les Avengers et tisser des liens avec eux. Après notre discussion il partit et je finis de déballer quelques cartons de dossiers pour les ranger sur les étagères. Le carton est bientôt vide il ne me reste que ces 5 dossiers que Fury m'a donné mais qui ne me seront pas très importants. Alors je décidai de les mettre sur l'étagère du haut. Très mauvaise idée. Les dossiers ont commencé à m'échapper des mains et ils ont commencé à tomber. Alors je les ai lâché et j'ai 'essayé' de me protéger avec mes mains. Mais rien n'est tombé. Étrange. J'enlève mes mains de mon visage pour voir qu'une main en métal tient tous les dossiers, ce qui m'a valut un sursaut et un cri de ma part vu que je ne m'y attendait pas.   
"Oh mon dieu je suis désolé je voulais pas te faire peur j'ai vu que les dossiers tombaient alors je les ai vite rattrapé...je suis désolé" c'était Bucky.   
Je ris.   
"Ne t'inquiète pas c'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas. Ces étagères sont beaucoup trop hautes-"   
"Tout va bien ici ?!" Steve arriva dans mon bureau. Et il s'arrêta net en voyant Bucky.   
"Oui oui Steve, ne t'inquiète pas" je répondis.   
"Elle rangeait des dossiers sur l'étagère du haut sauf que les dossiers allait tombé alors je les ai rattrapé sauf qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas et..." Bucky expliqua.   
"J'ai crié" je dis en riant.   
"Oh. Je... Vous laisse alors." Steve sortit. Il y eut un long moment de silence.   
"Du coup... Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?" je lui demandai avec le sourire.   
"Euhhh... En fait on s'est pas vraiment 'présenté' l'autre jour alors je venais... Te...parler..."   
"Oh, euhh...Laisse moi juste finir de ranger les dossiers qui sont par terre et ensuite on pourrait se parler autour d'un café ?" je dis timidement. Pourquoi j'étais si nerveuse ?   
"Oui bien sûr ! Mais cette fois-ci c'est moi qui les range sur l'étagère." Il me répondit en riant. 

Bucky pov

Je suis allé boire un café avec Y/n dans un café pas très loin des locaux des Avengers et je dois dire que c'était vraiment génial. Y/n est vraiment une fille très gentille et aussi tellement intéressante à écouter parler. Elle m'a raconté tous ses voyages, ses souvenirs. Elle m'a parlé de sa famille et de ses amis, de ses études. Et moi je lui ai tout simplement raconté ce que je me souvenais de mon passé. Je lui ai parlé d'Hydra, du soldat de l'hiver et elle ne m'a jamais jugé pendant que je parlais. Pourtant ce sont des sujets que je n'aime pas abordé avec des 'inconnus' mais avec elle il y a cette chose qui fait que je sais que je peux lui faire confiance. Aujourd'hui à part Steve et Sam, il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes à qui je fais entièrement confiance. Mais je sais que je peux faire confiance en Y/n, même si on ne se connaît pas totalement.   
"Donc du coup tu es la version féminine de Bruce ?" je lui dit en riant.   
"Wouah je suis honorée d'entendre ça" elle dit en riant  
"Quoi c'est vrai. Tu es une docteur, une scientifique et une génie. Et puis avec tous les trucs que tu m'as raconté je ne vois que ça !"   
Elle rit.   
"Tu travailles sur quoi en ce moment ?" je lui demandai.   
"Je suis pas censé te le dire mais je travaille sur un projet secret avec le shield..." elle me dit à voix basse.   
"Quel genre de projet secret" je demandai, intéressé.   
"je suis désolé je peux pas t'en dire plus, je t'en ai déjà trop dit en te disant que je travaillais avec le shield"   
"D'accord..."   
Puis elle changea le sujet de la conversation. Pourquoi ce 'projet secret' ne m'inspirai pas confiance ? J'irai en parler à Steve plus tard.


	3. Chapter 3

Bucky pov

2 semaines ont passé depuis ma première 'vrai discussion' avec Y/n. Depuis ce jour là, je n'ai pas passé une journée sans la voir, je ne sais pas pourquoi. C'est juste que j'adore lui parler. Et puis aussi, à chaque fois, j'essayais de trouver sur quoi elle travaillait avec le SHIELD car j'étais très intrigué. Je veux dire, elle peut me faire confiance. Ce matin j'en ai parlé à Steve durant notre entraînement. Il m'a répondu qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'inquiète car le SHIELD ont toujours des projets secrets étant donné que c'est une organisation secrète. J'enqueterai tous ça moi même.

Aujourd'hui c'est jour de mission. On a découvert une nouvelle base secrète d'Hydra et c'est une assez grande menace pour les Avengers. On doit agir vite. J'ai déjà fait ce genre de mission avant avec les Avengers, mais ça m'angoisse toujours autant. Hydra. Le soldat de l'hiver. J'ai toujours ces horribles souvenirs et aussi la peur de me faire à nouveau capturer par ces gens. Mais aujourd'hui je me battrai contre eux. Avec mes amis. Je veux que ce que j'ai vécu n'existe plus.  
Et je me battrai pour ça.

*time skip*

Y/n pov

Les Avengers sont partis pour une mission. Je dois me tenir prête pour leur retour et peut être guérir les blessés, en espérant qu'il n'y en ai pas. Ils sont parti à 5 heures du matin et maintenant il est 22 heures. Je n'arrête pas de demander à FRIDAY quand est ce qu'ils vont rentrer. Mais voilà qu'enfin j'aperçois le quinjet se poser sur la zone d'atterrissage, je me précipite à l'entrée.   
"Y/n ! On a besoin d'aide !" Natasha crie. Je cours vers le quinjet.   
"Je suis là ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?"   
"Steve a été touché par une balle dans l'abdomen, ça saigne beaucoup" elle me dit.   
"Est ce que la balle est toujours dans son abdomen ?" je demandai.   
"Oui."   
"Okay. Sortez le du quinjet doucement et emmenez le dans mon bureau. Je vais préparer mon matériel."   
*dans la salle de soin*  
"Steve tu risques d'avoir très mal"  
J'allais désinfecté la plaie et enlever la balle de l'abdomen de Steve.   
"Fais ce que tu as à faire" il répondit en grognant.   
"OK à 3. 1, 2... 3" Et j'appliquai le liquide sur sa plaie. Je sentais bizarrement la même douleur que Steve devait ressentir étant donné qu'il tenait mon poignet au moment où j'ai posé le liquide désinfectant sur la plaie. Et bizarrement je ne sentais plus du tout mon poignet. Mais étant concentré dans mon travail je ne me suis pas laissé emporté par mes émotions et mon poignet guérira tout à l'heure...  
"Steve c'est fini. Tu peux lâcher mon poignet maintenant" je lui dis avec le sourire.   
"D-Déjà ?" il dit en regardant sa blessure, déjà caché par un bandage .   
"Tu sais des blessés par balles j'en ai guerri beaucoup" je lui répondis en riant. Il lâcha mon poignet et on pouvait voir une grosse marque rouge de sa main dessus. Il était choqué de ce qu'il avait fait.   
"Oh mon dieu Y/n je suis désolé ! Tu aurais dû me dire que je te faisais mal ! J-Je m'en suis même pas rendu compte-" il commençait à bafouiller des milliers d'excuses alors je le coupai.   
"Steve ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je vais bien, d'accord ? Maintenant va te reposer et tu viendras demain pour que je change ton bandage"   
"Mais Y/n il faut que tu ailles voir un médecin pour ton poignet" je pouvais voir qu'il s'inquiétait.   
"Steve je suis médecin" il soupira.   
"je suis vraiment désolé Y/n"   
"C'est pas de ta faute Steve. Va. Te. Reposer."   
"Okay... Bonne nuit"   
"Bonne nuit" et il sortit de la pièce. 

'OH MON DIEU ÇA FAIT MAL IL M'A DÉMONTÉ LE POIGNET' étaient mes premières pensées lorsque Steve a quitté la pièce. Ça m'étais déjà arrivé avant, un patient agressif, ou plutôt qui ne fait pas attention à ce qu'il fait, mais ces patients n'étaient pas des super soldats avec une super force. Je me fis un bandage rapidement car je devais terminer mon projet pour le SHIELD.   
J'ai passé toute la nuit à travailler dessus sans jamais avoir eu le bon résultat.   
Je n'avais même pas rangé mon matériel. Il y avait encore tous les bandages, les cotons... C'était dégoûtant et pas du tout professionnel...   
J'ai décidé de prendre une petite pause sur mon travail pour aller prendre quelques choses à déjeuner étant donné qu'il était 7 heures. Je cherchai de la nourriture dans le frigo quand j'entendis quelqu'un parler.   
"Qu'est ce qu'y est arrivé à ton poignet ? Tu t'es fait mal" C'était Bucky. Je ris car en même pas 4 secondes, il s'est déjà inventé des centaines de scénario dans lesquelles je me faisais mal au poignet.   
"C'est juste un accident. Rien de grave. Personne à tuer."   
"Fais voir ton poignet." Il dit en s'approchant.   
"Bucky s'est rien je t'ai dit"   
"Montre le moi Y/n" je grognai. Je lui tends mon main.   
"Y/n c'est une trace de main ?! Qui t'as fais ça ?!"   
"c'est Steve"   
"STEVE?!"   
"Mais c'est pas de sa faute c'était hier soir il avait se blessure et j'ai voulu appliqué du désinfectant parce qu'il y avait beaucoup de sang partout... Et... Et j'étais tellement concentré que j'ai même pas remarqué qu'il tenait mon poignet et ensuite il a serré ultra fort à cause de la douleur du liquide et de la blessure et puis... Voilà " je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de paniqué quand j'ai dit tout ça. Peut être que je me disais que Bucky pourrait en vouloir à Steve de m'avoir fait ça ? Mais pourquoi ? Enfin je veux dire ... On est pas un couple et tout ça. On est juste ami.   
" Oh okay. Mais guerri toi bien alors..."   
"Ne t'inquiète pas" je lui dis et je retournai dans mon bureau où Steve devait me rejoindre pour un nouveau bandage. Et il était là.   
"Tu vas mieux ?"   
"Oui merci pour tout hier. Et aussi désolé pour-"   
"Arrêtes de t'excuser pour ça c'est pas de ta faute tu ne savais pas ce que tu faisais à cause de la douleur. Maintenant rentres que je te fasse ton bandage" je lui dis. Il rentra, se mit sur le lit d'hier et enleva son tee-shirt pour que je puisse voir la blessure... Qui avait déjà cicatrisé.  
"On m'avait dit que le sérum faisait vite les choses mais je ne pensais pas aussi rapidement ! La plaie est déjà cicatrisée !"   
Il rit.   
"C'est le point positif du sérum" il me dit   
"Ah oui ? Je pensais plus que ça serait la super force le point positif"   
"Ah oui c'est vrai. Alors c'est le second point positif" vous continuèrent à rire lorsque Bucky entra brusquement dans la pièce.   
"Bucky ?" Steve dit  
"Steve." Bucky répondit.   
"Je.. Euh... Je passais par là alors je... Euh voulais... Voir ce qu'il se passait." 

3rd pov. 

La vue que Bucky avait ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Steve allongé torse nu sur le lit d'hôpital avec la main de Y/n sur son ventre. Il n'aimait pas du tout l'idée de Steve faisant du mal à Y/n et là ils étaient ensemble. Il n'admettra jamais qu'il était jaloux de Steve...

Y/n pov

Je venais de finir le bandage de Steve alors je dis au deux hommes de sortir de la pièce car j'avais du travail à faire. Ils sortirent et je commençai à chercher le dernier élément qui me permettra de réussir mon expérience.   
C'est à ce moment là que mes yeux trouvèrent la solution. En regardant la poubelle, j'avais aperçu les cotons imbibés de sang de Steve. Le sang de Steve. Le sérum. Je pris tout de suite des gants et pris les cotons. C'était vraiment dégoûtant mais c'était la solution. Je pris quelques échantillons du sang et je les mis dans un stérilisateur. Une heure plus tard, les échantillons étaient stérilisés et je pouvais les utiliser. Je mélangeai différents liquide et je demandai à FRIDAY si le résultat était bon.   
"Calcul en cours..."   
"Ughhhh... Allezzz"   
"sérum fonctionnel à : 100%. Expérience réussie"   
"J-J'ai réussi!" Je sautais dans tous les sens.   
"FRIDAY appelle Fury, dis lui que c'est urgent"   
"Très bien."   
"Docteur Y/l/n je n'ai pas le temps-"   
"J'ai réussi" je le coupai.   
"Q-Quoi ?"   
"J'ai réussi. J'ai recrée le super sérum"


	4. Chapter 4

Y/n pov

"Vous avez réussi ?" Fury me demande.  
"Oui, il fonctionne exactement comme l'ancien"  
"Mais hier vous me disiez que vous n'arriviez pas à trouver la solution ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez ajouté ?"  
"Du sang contenant le sérum" je lui répondis clairement.   
"Puis je me permettre de demander d'où ce sang provient ?"  
"J'ai utilisé le sang de Steve. Lorsque je le soignais il avait perdu beaucoup de sang que j'ai enlevé. Et ensuite je me suis rendu compte que j'avais besoin de ce sang."  
"Mais vous avez combien de quantité de sérum ?"   
"Assez pour remplir deux seringues. Ou plutôt trois. J'espère que c'est assez pour le SHIELD."  
"Très bien. J'enverrais des agents récupérer le sérum pour le mettre en sécurité. Oh et tant que j'y suis, Mme Y/l/n, la prochaine fois que vous prenez le sang de Captain America, demandez lui sa permission ou vous finirez en prison." Il me dit et raccrocha.  
Ce qu'il m'a dit à la fin de l'appel est resté dans ma tête. C'est vrai que ce que j'ai fait est totalement illégal et je m'en veut beaucoup d'avoir fait ça à Steve. Mais d'un autre côté c'était la solution à tous mes problèmes et puis il ne s'en rendra jamais compte.  
*time skip*  
Maintenant, c'est l'heure de l'entraînement général pour tous les Avengers. Et j'ai décidé d'aller les voir. J'arrivai dans la salle et il y avait déjà Natasha, Clint, Tony, Wanda et Sam.  
"Hey Y/n!" Wanda me fit signe avec la main.  
"Salut tout le monde !" Je leur dis. J'allai m'asseoir sur une chaise dans le coin de la salle, je pris mon petit carnet pour noter chaque faits et gestes de chacuns.   
"Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?" Natasha s'approcha.   
"Je viens voir si vous avez besoin de conseils pour ne pas vous faire mal pendant les entraînements."   
"Okay ! On va d'abord commencer par un échauffement, puis on fait de la boxe et ensuite on attaque la partie intensive de l'entraînement avec des combats."   
"Très bien !" Je lui répondis. 

Bucky pov

Je me dirigeai avec Steve vers la salle d'entraînement. Je lui en voulais toujours un peu de ce qu'il avait fait à Y/n.   
"Nat m'a dit qu'on allait faire de la boxe" Steve me dit.   
"C'est cool mais essaye de pas faire mal à quelqu'un qui n'a rien demandé cette fois ci." Je lui répondis froidement.   
"Buck sérieusement? Encore cette histoire ?"   
"Tu lui as fait mal ! Est ce que tu as vu la trace qu'elle avait sur son poignet après ? Elle a dû porté une atèle !"   
"C'était pas de ma faute ! Elle même l'a dit, je savais pas ce que je faisais sous l'effet de la douleur."   
Je ne répondis pas. On entra dans la salle et la première personne que je vis était Y/n.   
"Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ?" je disais à voix basse à Steve.   
"Elle m'avait parlé de venir voir un de nos entraînements pour nous aider..." Steve me dit.   
Ça voulait dire qu'il lui parlait encore...   
Et ça voulait dire qu'elle allait être là pendant tout l'entraînement ? Je ne vais jamais arriver à me concentrer si elle est là... Je vais juste éviter de la regarder...   
" Échauffement pour tout le monde !" Steve cria.   
Après l'échauffement, c'était la boxe. Tout le monde choisit son partenaire. Je rejoignis Sam pour la boxe tandis que Steve c'était mis avec Natasha. Y/n regardait chaque duo se battre, elle donnait des conseils, elle observait, elle notait. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer. Je l'ai ensuite vu s'approcher de Steve et Natasha.   
"Steve tu devrais mieux positionner tes pieds sur le sol."   
"Comme ça ?" Il se repositionna.   
"Non, regarde, fait comme moi" elle lui montra la position et Steve la reproduisit.   
"Okay comme ça ?"   
"Exactement comme ça. C'est une habitude qu'on prend à force de faire de la boxe. Mais il ne faut pas l'avoir."   
Regardez le. Il fait le beau devant elle.   
"Buck tu te concentres?" Sam me parla.   
"Ouais ouais..." je lui répondis en tapant un peu plus fort dans le punching ball.   
"Tu as déjà fait de la boxe ?" Natasha te demanda   
"Quand j'étais plus jeune je pratiquais les arts martiaux, et plus tard pendant mes études j'ai fais de la boxe"   
"Donc en plus d'être une génie, tu peux te battre"   
"Je vous signale que je suis un génie et je sais me battre aussi" Tony interrompa la discussion.   
Y/n rit à son commentaire.   
"Pourquoi tu te battrais pas contre l'un d'entre nous ?" Steve lui proposa.   
"Oh non je suis pas si forte que ça-"   
"Mme. Y/l/n, vous êtes attendu dans votre bureau pour une urgence" FRIDAY déclara et Y/n réunit ses affaires pour partir.   
"Peut être une autre fois, je dois y aller. À plus tard !" Et elle partit.   
Tout le monde c'était arrêté après qu'elle soit sorti.   
"Vous savez pourquoi elle est attendu dans son bureau ?" je demandai.   
Tout le monde disait non de la tête.   
"Bon allez on reprend" Steve dit.   
Mais qui pouvait bien l'attendre ? 

Y/n pov

Je me dirigeai vers mon bureau. Cela devait être l'agent du SHIELD qui venait chercher le sérum. Je rentrai dans mon bureau et je vis un homme en uniforme du SHIELD qui m'attendais à mon bureau.  
"Bonjour, je suis Y/n Y/l/n. Vous devez être l'agent qui vient chercher le sérum" je lui tendis ma main et il la prit  
"Bonjour. C'est exact, j'ai été envoyé par le directeur Fury pour récupérer la malette contenant le super sérum." Il dit assez nerveusement.   
"Laissez moi juste vérifier la malette et je vous la donne" il hocha la tête et je commençai à vérifier la malette.   
"Euh... Du coup c'est vous qui avait fait ce super sérum ?"   
"Oui je crois bien" je dis en riant.   
"Mais comment vous l'avais fait ?"   
"Je ne pense pas que je peux vous révéler ces informations." je lui répondis.   
"Excusez moi. C'est que je suis nouveau au SHIELD et étant donné que je suis très curieux j'aime tout savoir." Il me dit en riant.   
"Je peux juste vous dire que c'est très dur à faire si vous avez pas de super soldat sous la main"   
"Des super soldats ?"   
"Oui"   
Puis il se tut.   
"Et voilà la mallette est prête il y a trois seringues dedans rempli de sérum. J'aurais quelques informations en plus pour M. Fury alors dites lui de m'appeler. " je lui tendis la malette.   
"Je pense que ce n'est pas la peine de lui dire" Il me répondit.   
"Puis je savoir pourquoi ?"   
"Il n'aura pas besoin de vos informations si il n'a pas le sérum."  
"Excusez moi. Quoi ?" Soudain il m'arracha la mallette des mains et me frappa avec le poing dans la tête. Il mit une main sur ma bouche et il plaça un objet dans ma nuque avec son autre main.   
"Si tu cris, si tu te défends contre moi, si tu t'enfuis, ce truc dans ta nuque de fera exploser. Et personne ne peut voir ce qu'il se passe car j'ai hacker le système de votre AI donc t'es copains Avengers ne pourront pas venir te défendre. Maintenant tu vas suivre mes ordres et faire comme si tout était normal et on va sortir de la pièce." Il enleva sa main de ma bouche et me tira pour me lever.   
" Compris ? "  
Je hochai la tête.   
" Très bien... Hail Hydra. "


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis désolée j'avais complètement oublié de poster le reste de l'histoire ici ! Mais bon voici la suite, ça fait longtemps donc je vous conseille de relire depuis le début :-\

"Si quelqu'un nous voit et te parle, tu leur répondras que tu dois aller au bureaux du SHIELD pour récupérer des papiers importants." il m'ordonna.   
Je hochai à nouveau la tête par peur de lui répondre.  
"Tu vas sortir du bâtiment et te diriger vers le fourgon du SHIELD garé en face d'ici. Je serais à côté de toi donc ne t'avise pas de t'enfuir ou sinon..." il me montra une petite télécommande avec un bouton rouge dessus.  
"Si j'appuie sur ce bouton, ce petit truc dans ta nuque explosera et fera de très gros dégât" il dit en cachant la bombe avec mes cheveux.  
"Allez. Vas-y." Il me poussa vers la porte et je sortis.  
Il avait la valise dans les mains et il me suivait derrière moi.  
Je me dirigeais vers l'ascenseur quand je vis Bucky, Sam et Clint arrivé de la salle d'entraînement. Je commençai à paniquer un peu mais je me suis souvenu de la bombe dans ma nuque alors pour cacher mon état de peur, je souris.  
"Y/n ? Tu vas où ?" Bucky me demanda.  
"Oh... Euh... Je vais aux bureaux du SHIELD pour une urgence."  
"Et c'est qui lui ?" Clint demanda en pointant le soi disant 'agent du SHIELD'.  
"Bonjour, je suis Alec Cooper, agent du SHIELD, j'ai été chargé par le directeur Fury de venir chercher Mme. Y/l/n pour l'accompagner." il se présenta avec le sourire.  
"Oh... Okay." Clint répondit et ils partirent.  
J'aurais aimé qu'ils remarquent que mon sourire était faux et que j'étais en danger de mort mais la chance n'était pas de mon côté. Je rentrais maintenant dans l'ascenseur avec l'homme.   
Puis, arrivé au rez de chaussée, je me dirigeais vers la sortie. Je vis le fourgon et je m'y rendis. L'agent me suivait de près et monta à l'intérieur. Je fis de même. Il démarra le véhicule et sortit du parking.   
"Vous savez qu'ils vont vous reconnaître grâce aux caméras qui ne sont pas contrôlées par leur AI." je lui dis. Il me regarda et il commença à rire.   
"Tu penses vraiment que je le savais pas... J'ai tout prévu : votre AI va se réveiller dans... 10 minutes et quant aux caméras... " il enleva quelque chose dans son cou. Tout à coup son visage changea complètement. Il ne ressemblait plus du tout à un jeune homme innocent. Non. Maintenant, il avait l'air d'avoir au moins 40 ans, il avait une énorme cicatrice sur le côté droit de son visage et il avait des cheveux bruns.   
"Pourquoi vous me faites ça ?" je lui dis désespérément.   
"Parce que HYDRA a besoin de ce qu'il y a dans cette valise." il me répondit froidement.   
Je commençai à paniquer de plus en plus. Si Hydra possédait le super sérum, il pourrait faire des massacres.   
"Qu'est ce que vous allez faire avec le sérum ?" je lui demandais en regardant mes mains posées sur mes jambes.   
"Tu parles un peu trop tu sais ?" il attrapa un morceau de tissu qui traînait et il commença à s'approcher de moi.   
"Non non arrêtez-" il accrocha le morceau de tissu autour de mon visage de façon à ce que je ne puisse plus parler.   
"C'est bien mieux comme ça" il dit et il continua de rouler.   
On changea de véhicule 20 minutes après pour qu'il ne se fasse pas rechercher. 

*time skip*

On arriva 2 heures plus tard dans un lieu éloigné de toute population. Il y avait des bâtiments abandonnés, c'était désert.   
"Descends." Il m'ordonna.   
Je descendis mais avant que je puisse aller plus loin il attrapa mes mains et me les attacha avec des menottes.   
On se dirigea vers l'entrée d'un des bâtiments et on entra.   
"M. Schmidt, les docteurs vous attendent dans le laboratoire." un homme habillé en uniforme d'HYDRA déclara à l'agent à côté de moi.   
"Très bien dites leur que j'arrive."   
"Tout de suite monsieur." et il partit.   
Je regardai autour de moi les pièces sinistres du bâtiment. C'était effrayant.   
"Suis-moi" il m'ordonna.   
Je le suis comme si j'étais son chien, avec la peur de ne jamais revoir la lumière de l'extérieur, avec l'espoir de voir mes amis arriver et me sauver.   
"Mme. Y/l/n ! Je suis très heureux de enfin pouvoir vous rencontrer ! Vos travaux sont fantastiques." un des scientifiques du laboratoire me dit.   
Je le regardai avec un regard menaçant.   
"Voyons M. Schmidt enlever lui ce morceau de tissu ! Elle ne peut pas parler !" il continua en regardant l'agent.   
Il m'enleva le bandeau et le jeta dans le coin de la pièce.   
"Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?" je lui demandai agressivement.   
"Voyons Mme. Y/l/n, vous n'avez pas besoin d'être agressive. Nous ne nous voulons aucun mal." il me répondit calmement.   
"QU'EST CE QUE VOUS ME VOULEZ ?! " Je hurlai. L'agent Schmidt m'attrapa et me plaqua contre le mur visiblement très sale et poussiéreux. Le scientifique s'approcha de moi et il me dit   
"Très bien si vous voulez le savoir, nous allons vous le montrer...mais d'abord..." je me pris un énorme coup dans la tête se qui m'assomma et me plongea dans l'inconscience...   
"Voilà ce que l'on fait aux personnes insolentes..." 

Bucky pov  
*6 heures plus tard*  
Tous les Avengers avaient repris leur activité habituelle. Actuellement, Tony, Steve, Natasha et moi étions confortablement installés devant la télévision du salon. Le film que nous regardions était le film le plus ennuyant que je n'ai jamais regardé et je crois que les autres avaient le même avis que moi. Je me suis alors perdu dans mes pensées et j'ai commencé à pensé à Y/n. Et plus je pensais à elle plus je me disais que cela faisait assez longtemps qu'elle n'était pas revenue de son rendez vous avec Fury.   
"Les gars, vous savez si Y/n est revenu du SHIELD ?" je leur demandai.   
"Elle est allée au bureaux du SHIELD ?" Steve me posa la question.   
"Elle vous l'a pas dit ?"   
Ils répondirent tous que non.   
"Demande à FRIDAY" Tony me dit en ne lâchant pas ses yeux de l'écran.   
"Okay. Euhh...FRIDAY?"   
"Oui M. Barnes ?"   
"Est ce que tu sais si Y/n est rentré du SHIELD ?"   
"Plus aucun signal de Mme. Y/l/n n'a été émis depuis sa sortie des locaux il y a 6 heures."   
Tout le monde se regarda.   
"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par 'plus aucun signal'?" Natasha demanda.   
"Il semblerait que Mme. Y/l/n ne se soit jamais rendu à son rendez-vous avec M. Fury."   
Je ne bougeai plus. C'est comme si mon corps était paralysé de terreur. Si il arrivait quelque chose à Y/n, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai. Et puis quand je l'ai vu toute à l'heure avec ce Alec Cooper je... Euh... Il y a 6 heures... Elle est partie... Avec... Lui? Avec Alec Cooper!   
"FRIDAY identifie Alec Cooper dans les dossiers du SHIELD" Je demandai à l'AI.   
"C'est qui lui ?" demanda Steve en me fixant.   
"C'est la dernière personne avec qui elle était avant de disparaître."   
"Bucky on sait pas si elle a disparu encore-"   
"Aucun résultat pour Alec Cooper" FRIDAY coupa Steve.   
"Qu-Quoi ?" Les choses ne faisait que s'empirer.   
"Tu as juste du te tromper de prénom Buck..."   
"Non ! Non je suis sûr que c'est ça ! Il nous l'a dit ! Demande à Sam et Clint ils étaient là ! Juste quand on sortait de l'entraînement " je hurlai désespérément.   
"FRIDAY montre ce qu'ont filmé les caméras de surveillance à cet endroit il y a 6heures" Tony demanda à son AI, s'intéressant un peu plus à ce qu'il se passait.   
"Je suis navré, une défaillance dans mon système m'empêche d'accéder à ces informations"  
"QUOI ?!" Tony exclama.   
Il y avait définitivement un problème.   
"J'appelle Fury" Je déclarai et sorti de la pièce en vitesse. Tony se rendit à l'ordinateur le plus proche pour voir ce qui n'allait pas avec FRIDAY quant à Steve et Natasha il sont allés vérifier toute les pièces pour trouver des indices sur ta disparition.


	6. Chapter 6

Bucky pov  
Je rentrai dans ma chambre pour trouver mon téléphone et appeler Fury.  
"Barnes je n'ai pas le temps-"  
"Où est Y/n ?" je l'interrompis.  
"Pardonnez moi ?" il me dit confus.   
"Le docteur Y/l/n avait un rendez vous avec vous et on sait qu'elle n'est pas venu. On a aucun signal avec elle. Est ce que vous savez où elle est ?" je lui hurlai au téléphone.   
"Premièrement, vous allez devoir changer de ton Barnes. Secondement, docteur Y/l/n avait bien un rendez vous avec moi mais je devais envoyé un de mes agents pour l'amener au bureaux du SHIELD." il me répondis   
"C'est ce que vous avez fait, il est venu la récupérer." je rajoutai.   
"Non ? Je n'ai pas encore envoyé cet agent."   
"Quoi ?" si il n'avait pas envoyé cet agent, c'est que j'avais raison. Ce mec n'est absolument pas un agent du SHIELD.   
"Attendez une minute, est ce que docteur Y/l/n avait quelque chose avec elle, comme une mallette ou des papiers ?" il me demanda.   
Je réfléchis et me souvins que elle n'avait rien mais que l'homme lui avait une malette.   
"Elle non, mais l'homme portait une malette noire. Pourquoi vous me demandez ça ?"   
"Oh non... J'arrive tout de suite" Fury déclara et raccrocha.   
"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? FURY ?" il avait raccroché. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer ? Qu'est qu'il y avait dans cette malette?

Je m'assis sur mon lit, la tête dans mes mains. J'étais désespéré, mais pourquoi ? Je l'aimais voilà la réponse. Et de savoir qu'elle avait disparu comme ça et que nous avions aucuns moyens de la retrouver pour le moment, ça me tuai. Soudain j'entends quelqu'un taper à ma porte.   
"C'est Steve."   
"Entre" La porte s'ouvrit, et se referma. Je sentis Steve s'asseoir à côté de moi.   
"Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?" je lui demandai. Il soupira.   
"On a juste trouvé des objets sur le sol, comme si ils étaient tombé du bureau ou quelque chose comme ça" c'était à mon tour de soupirer.   
"Tu as appelé Fury ?" il continua   
"Oui, il a dit qu'il arrivait."   
"Pourquoi ?" Steve me demanda confus.   
"Je pense qu'il sait pourquoi elle a disparu"   
Puis FRIDAY nous interrompit,   
"M. Fury est arrivé."   
"D'accord FRI, réunit tout le monde dans la salle de réunion" Steve déclara. 

*dans la salle de réunion *  
Tous les Avengers étaient réunis dans la salle, Fury rentra. Je me plaçai, avec Steve, à côté de Tony pour pouvoir lui demander si il avait trouvé des informations avec FRIDAY.   
"Alors? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?" je lui demandai.   
"FRIDAY a été hacké pendant quelques minutes, en même temps que les caméras. Et je n'arrive pas à trouver les personnes qui ont fait ça. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'ils sont très doué et ils savent ce qu'ils font..."   
"Très bien alors, je pense que je vous dois quelques explications à propos de Y/n Y/l/n" Fury commença. On se regarda tous puis il continua.   
"Comme vous le savez docteur Y/l/n est une scientifique très douée dans beaucoup de domaines c'est pour ça que je l'ai engagé pour un projet top secret du SHIELD."   
"Vous voulez dire qu'elle n'est pas vraiment notre... Infirmière ?" Natasha demanda.   
"En fait non, mais elle devait quand même s'occuper de vous."   
"Et du coup est ce qu'on peut savoir pourquoi elle a disparu ?" je lui demandai, je commençai vraiment à m'impatienter.   
"J'en viens M. Barnes. Le projet que je lui ai donné était un projet à risque et je savais qu'elle était capable de produire ce que je lui avais demandé."   
"C'était quoi ce projet ?!!" je tapai mon poing sur la table, effrayant tout le monde.   
"Buck!" Steve m'interpella.   
"Je veux savoir !!" je lui hurla avec désespoir. Fury soupira.   
"Elle devait recréer le super-sérum..." il déclara. Un long silence s'installa dans la salle.   
"Elle a réussi ?" Bucky demanda, cachant sa rage dans ses poings fermés.   
"Oui." Fury répondit fermement.   
"Et donc j'imagine que le risque c'est-" Tony commença puis se fit interrompre par Steve.   
"Hydra..." Steve regarda la table.   
Il y eut encore un long silence. Je me suis donc levé et je suis sorti de la salle. Je ne pouvais pas rester dans cette salle en sachant que Y/n avait sûrement été capturé par Hydra. Il faut que je la retrouve. Je marchais dans le couloir quand j'entendis Steve sortir de la salle.   
"Buck !" je marchai plus vite pour rejoindre ma chambre avant qu'il me rattrape.   
Je réussis à l'atteindre avant lui et les je fermai ma porte sur Steve.   
J'entendis soudain quelqu'un taper à la porte. Puis une voix essoufflée .   
"Buck allez, laisse moi entrer"   
' mais comment il a fait pour arriver si vite ?' je pensai.   
"Bucky ?" je soupirai et allai ouvrir. Steve rentra et m'observa, comme il le fait toujours quand il veut que je lui dise quelque chose. J'allai donc m'asseoir sur le bord de mon lit, et comme à son habitude, il me suivit. Après un long moment de silence.   
"Bucky on va la retrouver."   
"Mais Steve, MÊME si on Ia retrouve elle sera traumatisée. Hydra, ils vont sûrement lui demander de produire plus de sérum et je suis sûr qu'elle va refuser alors ils la tortureront."   
"Pas si on la retrouve avant !" il me dit pour me donner de l'espoir.   
"Steve, je connais mieux Hydra que toute personne dans ce bâtiment. Si je te dis qu'elle va en sortir traumatisée, que ce sois demain ou dans plusieurs années, c'est qu'elle le sera."   
"Buck tu peux pas perdre espoir comme ça..."   
"Mais je perds pas espoir !! Je suis juste en colère contre Fury pour avoir donné ce projet à Y/n. Il savait très bien que ça allait attirer Hydra. Et regarde où on en est maintenant !"   
"Juste après que tu sois sorti de la salle, Fury nous as dit qu'il avait un moyen de la retrouver, mais cela risque d'être long." Steve me dit en me touchant l'épaule.   
"Tu sais si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai..." je lui dit en regardant le sol.   
"Je sais Buck..." il lui dit avec un petit sourire de pitié, imaginant son meilleur ami amoureux.   
"Ummm... Je voulais m'excuser pour tout ce que je t'ai dit il y a quelques jours, je sais très bien que tu n'as jamais voulu lui faire du mal... Je-Je suis désolé..." je lui dis.   
" Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça." 

"Du coup c'est quoi le moyen de retrouver Y/n selon Fury ?" je lui demandai après un petit moment.   
"Il ne nous l'a pas encore dit il attendait que tu sois là."   
"Allons le rejoindre alors" on sortit de ma chambre et rejoignit le salon ou tout le monde s'était déplacé. Fury était toujours là.   
"Barnes." Fury me fit signe de le rejoindre.   
Je regardai Steve et il me dit d'y aller.   
Il me conduisit à l'extérieur et il commença à parler.   
"Je ne vous pensais pas comme ça Barnes." il me dit.   
"Vous ne me pensiez pas comment ?"   
"Vouloir tout faire pour les gens que vous aimait." il me dit.   
"Vous me voyez comme un lâche, égoïste ?"   
"Vous avez été entraîné par Hydra et je ne pense pas qu'ils vous ai enseigné à sauver des gens mais plutôt à les tuer."   
"Vous savez que j'étais quelqu'un avant Hydra ?" je lui rétorquai. Il rit.   
"Oui je sais, Rogers nous a toujours beaucoup parlé de vous quand il est sorti de la glace."  
Je souris à ce qu'il me dit. Mais mon sourire disparut vite quand je lui posai cette question.   
"Comment vous allez faire pour retrouver Y/n ?"   
"J'ai déjà dit aux autres comment nous allions faire et je vais vous le dire aussi mais vous devait me promettre de ne le dire à personne" ll me dit.   
"D'accord ?" je lui répondis,un peu confus.   
"Tous nos agents ont une puce de localisation implantés dans leur crâne, la plupart ne le savent même pas. Nous ne voulons pas qu'ils le sachent car nous voulons être capable de les localiser si jamais un nouveau fiasco avec Hydra et le SHIELD devait éclater. Et donc nous en avons implantés une dans le crâne de Y/n. " il me dit. Est ce que je devais être choqué sur le fait que le SHIELD implante secrètement des puces électroniques dans le crâne de ces agents ? Bizarrement je ne l'étais pas...   
" Mais pourquoi Steve m'a dit que çela prendrait du temps à la retrouver ? "  
"Ces puces sont extrêmement petites, il faut qu'elles soit extrêmement discrètes, que l'on ne puisse même pas les détecter grâce à des rayons X. Alors le signal qu'elles émettent est très faible, mais nous pouvons le détecter avec nos machines en plusieurs jours "  
On s'était arrêté de marcher. C'était vraiment le seul moyen de la retrouver. Mais cela allait prendre plusieurs jours. Fury avait bien dû voir mon air désespéré, puisque quand il me parla à nouveau il était... Réconfortant ??  
" Barnes, on va la retrouver, vous pouvez me faire confiance."  
Je hochai la tête et lui souris avec espoir.  
On allait la retrouver.


	7. Chapter 7

*cette scène se passe en même temps que la partie 6*  
Y/n pov  
Je me réveillai dans le noir. J'étais allongé sur un sol froid et sale. J'avais extrêmement mal à la tête, comme si quelqu'un m'avait assommé. C'est à ce moment là que je me suis souvenu où j'étais, je commençai à paniquer. Je cherchai la mallette partout dans cette petite pièce mais je compris vite que cette salle été vide et qu'il n'y avait que moi et rien d'autre. Ils avaient pris la mallette.  
"Enfin ! Vous êtes réveillée !" une voix soudaine m'effraya. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver la source de la voix.  
"Qui êtes vous ?" je répondis.  
"Vous avez la mémoire courte Mme. Y/l/n. Je suis le docteur Tillman, c'est moi qui vous est accueilli ici."  
"C'est ça que vous appelez 'accueilli'? Vous m'avez kidnappé ! Puis vous m'avez assommé et enfermé dans cette pièce !" je hurlai.  
"Je dois avouer que mes manières ne sont pas les meilleures mais tout de même-"  
"ARRÊTEZ ! Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?" je lui demandai. Il soupira puis il rit.   
"Et bien Mme. Y/l/n, voyez vous, HYDRA à besoin de vos talents de scientifique pour créer quelque chose qui n'existe pas encore..."  
"Excusez moi ?" j'étais confuse.  
"Nous avons récupéré le super sérum que vous avez produit et nous voulons-"  
"Je n'en produirais pas pour HYDRA"  
"Je sais, c'est bien pour ça que je vais vous demander de produire l'inverse. Vous allez faire un 'Anti-sérum', un sérum qui pourra enlever le super sérum de nos super soldats préférés." il déclara. C'était donc leur plan. Jamais je ne ferai ce qu'il me demande.   
"Si vous pensez réellement que je vais produire ça pour vous, vous pouvez encore rêver !"  
"Et maintenant ? " il commença. Puis des lumières s'allumèrent dans la pièce. Et un écran. Sur l'écran je pouvais voir Bucky attaché à une chaise, entouré de machine, comme lorsqu'il était encore avec HYDRA pour le soldat de l'hiver.  
"Bucky non !" je me levai et m'approchai de l'écran.  
"Qu'est ce que vous allez lui faire ?!" je hurlai à nouveau.  
"Nous n'allons rien lui faire si, et seulement si, vous acceptez de fabriquer l'anti-sérum." L'écran s'éteint, j'étais maintenant face à un reflet de moi même. Je ne pouvais pas leur produire ce sérum, mais en même temps il allait faire du mal à Bucky si je ne le faisais pas.  
Après un long moment de réflexion je lui répondis.   
"Si je vous produis l'anti-sérum, vous me promettez de laisser Bucky en dehors de tout ça ?" je lui demandai.   
"Je vous le promets" il répondit. Après encore quelques secondes de réflexion, je levai la tête.   
"Je vais le faire." je répondis avec un soupir de défaite.   
"Très bien." ce fut la dernière chose que j'entendis. 

Dr. Tillman pov   
"Elle a tout cru, allez préparer le labo." je demandai aux deux agents qui étaient derrière moi.   
"Mais Docteur !" un des deux agents m'interpella.   
"Oui ?"   
"On a jamais capturé le soldat de l'hiver ?" il me demanda.   
"Vous parlez de la vidéo ? Oh non. Ça c'est juste des vieilles vidéos du soldat de l'hiver. On lui a fait croire qu'on l'avait capturé pour qu'elle accepte, c'est tout." 

*1 heure plus tard *  
Y/n pov  
Cela faisait au moins une heure que la voix du docteur avait cessé et j'attendais. J'attendais de faire sûrement la pire chose de toute ma vie et je ne pouvait m'en empêcher car la vie de Bucky était en jeu.   
Soudain une porte s'ouvrit dans la pièce où je me situé et un agent entra.   
"Allez. Viens." il m'ordonna.   
Je me levai doucement et il m'attrapa par le bras et me tira jusqu'à une pièce bien plus lumineuse que celle où j'étais enfermée. C'était un laboratoire.   
"Mme. Y/l/n! Êtes vous prête ?"   
"Vous avez libéré Bucky ?"   
"Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Je tiendrai ma promesse !" il s'approcha de moi.   
"Avait vous commencé à réfléchir sur notre projet ?"   
"Non." je lui répondit froidement.   
"Comment ça non ? Mettez vous au travail mademoiselle !" il ordonna et il sortit du laboratoire. Il n'y avait plus que moi et 5 agents, tous prêt à tirer si je voulais m'enfuir.   
Je devais commencé à travailler, mais une idée tournait dans ma tête depuis quelques minutes. Et si j'avais besoin de tester le sérum sur des personnes avant qu'est ce que je ferai ?   
"Excusez moi ? " je demandai à un garde. Il m'observa avec un regard noir.   
"J'ai une question à poser au docteur Tillman."   
Le garde tapa deux fois sur la porte et le docteur entra.   
"Je vous écoute." il me dit.   
"Sur qui vais-je devoir testé le sérum avant de vous le donner ?" je lui demandai.   
"Nous avons des super-soldats qui vous feront l'affaire"   
"Vous avez des super-soldats ?"   
"Oui, et tâchez de ne pas les tuer avec vos expériences ou vous le regretterai..." il me dit puis sorti de la pièce.   
Je me remis devant mon soi disant bureau, et je mis du temps avant de commencer mon travail. Je réfléchis encore une fois, est ce que c'était la bonne idée ? Oui, il fallait que je le fasse. Bucky à trop souffert à cause d'HYDRA. Il fallait que je le fasse pour Bucky. 

*plusieurs jours plus tard*  
Tous les jours j'espérais voir les Avengers débarquer pour nous sauver Bucky et moi, enfin peut être que moi, je ne savais pas si Bucky avait été relâché ou pas, Tillman refusé de me le dire. Tous les jours j'étais envoyé dans ce laboratoire, j'essayais de créer l'anti-sérum mais cela semblait plus dur que je l'imaginais.   
Actuellement, je faisais un mélange, je savais très bien que ce que je faisais n'étais pas du tout un sérum mais plutôt un poison. J'espérais pouvoir m'échapper grâce à ça. Si j'empoisonnais tous les gardes qui me surveillent plus ceux qui sont derrière chaque porte je pourrai peut être m'en sortir ! Soudain la porte s'ouvrit.   
"Qu'est ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui ?" le docteur Tillman entra et demanda. Je cachai soudainement le flacon de poison dans un des tiroirs.   
"Je n'ai toujours pas réussi" je lui répondis   
"Qu'est ce que vous cachez ?" il s'approcha du bureau et ouvrit le tiroir.   
"Tiens donc mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?" il regardait le liquide.   
"Pourquoi ne m'aviez vous pas dit que vous aviez fabriquer ça ?"   
"Euh... Parce que je ne suis pas sûre que le sérum fonctionne"   
"Je vous ai dit de m'appeler à chaque fois que vous produisiez quelque chose ! Tout le monde dans la salle d'essai, et amenez un soldat ! " il ordonna.   
Un garde me tira jusqu'à cette salle étrange et un grand homme se tenait au milieu.   
"Passez moi une seringue." le docteur demanda.   
Je regardai la scène pétrifiée de peur. Si Tillman découvre que le liquide et du poison, j'allais souffrir.   
Tillman s'apprêtait à insérer la seringue dans le bras du soldat quand j'intervins.   
"Attendez !" je hurlai.   
Tillman éloigna la seringue du bras de l'homme.   
"Que se passe-t-il ?"   
"Le sérum, ne l'injectait pas i-il n'est pas prêt."   
"Vous êtes sûre que c'est pour ça que vous ne voulez pas que je l'injecte ?" je hochai ma tête.   
Puis tout à coup, il inséra la seringue dans le bras du soldat et même pas 3 secondes plus tard, le soldat était au sol, mort.   
"Ce n'est pas bien de mentir Y/n. Emmenez la dans une cellule et montrez lui ce qu'on fait à ce qui n'obéisse pas aux ordres." Des gardes s'approchèrent de moi.   
"Non non s'il vous plaît je ne voulais pas faire ça s'il vous plaît NON !"   
Cette nuit j'aurais préféré mourir plutôt que de rester enfermé dans cette cellule à me faire torturer. 

Bucky pov  
Cela faisait plusieurs jours que les machines pour localiser Y/n avait étaient mis en marche. Tout le monde attendait les résultats avec impatience et plus les jours passés plus je paniquais. Mes cauchemars qui s'était arrêté depuis plusieurs mois étaient revenus, je ne dormais plus.   
J'étais maintenant assis sur une chaise dans la salle à manger et je réfléchissai à un plan pour retrouver Y/n. Toutes les bases d'HYDRA sont construites de la même manière. J'essayais maintenant de trouver dans quelles pièces elle pouvait bien se trouver.   
"Et pourquoi pas ici" je me murmurai quand je me fis interrompre par Steve qui arrivait comme une bombe dans la pièce.  
"On a trouvé une localisation" c'est tout ce qu'il me dit avant que lui et moi sortions de la salle à pleine vitesse pour rejoindre les autres qui était déjà au courant de la nouvelle   
"Vous êtes sûrs que c'est ici ?" je demandai à Fury.   
"Oui, nous allons commencer à élaborer un plan. Vous partez demain matin."   
J'espère qu'il avait raison.


	8. Chapter 8

Y/n pov  
Les agents m'avaient renvoyer dans ma cellule pour me donner du repos dont j'avais besoin pour réfléchir, mais que je ne prenais pas. Chaque soir je faisais des cauchemars, je revoyais le soldat tombé raide mort à cause du poison, ou je revoyais la nuit où les agents m'avaient torturé. Je ne dormais presque plus. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'heure ou du jour qu'il était. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et deux agents rentrèrent.  
"Debout." l'un d'eux ordonna.  
"Vous m'avez mis ici il y a à peine quelques minutes. J'ai besoin de repos !" je lui dis. Il n'avait pas l'air de se préoccupé de ce problème.  
"C'est un ordre du Docteur Tillman."  
Je me levai avec le peu de force qu'il me restait et il m'emportèrent dans le laboratoire.  
"Mme. Y/l/n nous n'avons plus le temps de se reposer. Je veux l'anti-sérum avant demain matin ou sinon vous resterez enfermé dans votre cellule jusqu'à votre dernier souffle." il me dit clairement.   
"Mettez vous au travail maintenant." il m'ordonna.   
"D-Docteur ?" je l'appelai.   
"Quoi ?" il se retourna vers moi.   
"Je ne peux pas travailler en sachant que j'ai une bombe dans le cou, j-je n'arrive pas à me concentrer." je lui dis. C'était vrai, j'avais la peur constante d'exploser à cause de cette bombe.   
Il réfléchis puis il soupira.   
"Enlevez lui." il dit à ses agents. Un soupir de soulagement m'échappa. Ils m'enlevèrent la bombe et je pus commencer à travailler.   
J'enchaînais mélange après mélange, il y avait différentes réactions chimiques pour chacunes d'entre elle mais jamais la bonne. J'étais tellement épuisée que je ne savais même plus se que je faisais. Soudain, l'ordinateur qui me donnait les résultats affiché des résultats beaucoup plus différents que tous les autres auparavant. Le pourcentage de réussite ne cessait d'augmenter. C'est avec des larmes de tristesse que je réalisai ce que je venais de faire. J'avais réussi, encore une fois. Je venais de créer un anti-serum pour Hydra. Les larmes coulaient et ne s'arrêtaient pas. J'étais déçu de moi-même, maintenant tout le monde allait me voir non pas comme la brillante scientifique mais comme le monstre qui à tuer Captain America et Bucky Barnes. 

Bucky pov   
Le plan était simple. Nous étions tous divisés en plusieurs groupe, seul Tony restait à l'extérieur pour nous donner des informations sur le bâtiment grâce à FRIDAY et son armure. Bruce lui restait dans le jet, c'est lui qui allait s'occuper de Y/n quand on allait la retrouver... Si on la retrouvait.   
Natasha, Clint et Thor assuraient nos arrière tandis que Steve et moi on cherchait Y/n.   
On était maintenant dans le jet, direction l'emplacement que Fury nous avez donné. J'avais tellement peur pour elle. J'espérais juste une seule chose. La retrouver vivante.   
"Bucky ? On va la retrouver... Je te le promets." Steve me dit. Il a sûrement dû remarquer mon état de peur et d'inquiétude pour me dire ça. Je lui souris.   
"On va se poser aussi." Natasha annonça. Je pris de grosses respirations pour me calmer. Le jet se posa dans les bois.   
"Tout le monde se souvient de ce qu'il a à faire ?" Steve demanda. Tout le monde hocha la tête.   
"Très bien allons y"  
Tony s'envola dans les airs en mode furtif pour ne pas se faire repérer. Une fois en position il nous envoyait les informations.   
"Très bien on va rentrer par ici, on ne se fera pas repérer" Steve dit à voix basse.   
On se plaçait devant l'entrée, je rentrais en premier pour vérifier si il n'y avait personne. Une fois que la voie était libre, Steve et moi partions à la recherche de Y/n. Natasha, Clint et Thor s'occupaient d'assomer tous les agents qu'ils croisaient. Ce bâtiment était bien plus grand qu'on le pensait, la recherche allait être longue. 

Je marchais dans un couloir vide. J'allais tourner dans un autre couloir quand je remarquai qu'une des portes de ce couloir était surveiller par deux agents.   
"Nat j'ai besoin de toi ici" je dis à Nat dans mon micro.   
"J'arrive tout de suite" elle répondit.   
Une fois arrivé, elle me demanda en murmurant,  
"Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?"   
"Dans l'autre couloir il y a une salle gardée par deux gardes, ils sont armés. J'ai l'impression que la salle est isolée aussi" je lui dis  
"Il faut d'abord se débarrasser des agents en silence, on ne sait pas ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur." elle déclara.   
"Mais comment tu vas faire pour te débarrasser de deux gardes, ils vont nous voit arriver !"   
"Laisse moi faire" elle partit.   
"Nat !" je criai en murmurant.   
Je regardai à nouveau dans le couloir, les gardes étaient allongés par terre, inconscients.   
Je regardai Natasha dans la confusion, elle ne fit que sourire.   
"Tony, tu me reçois ?"   
"Yep."   
"Fais une analyse de la salle...178 dans les étages souterrains. " on attendait sa réponse.   
"5 agents à chaque portes de la salle, lourdement armés et... Elle est dedans." il nous répondit.   
"Y-Y/n est dedans ?!" Je demandais à nouveau.   
"Oui Barnes mais accompagnée de 5 agents beaucoup plus armés que toi et Natasha." Tony déclara.   
"Il faut appeler les autres." je dis.   
"Les gars on a besoin de vous dépêchez vous, je vous envois notre position."   
"Bien reçu" Clint répondit.   
Ils arrivèrent tous en moins de 3 minutes.   
"On a trouvé Y/n, elle est dans cette pièce, le problème c'est qu'elle est entouré de 5 agents lourdement armés."   
"Okay, je vais enfoncer la porte, Natasha, Clint, Thor et moi on va directement sur les agents tandis que Bucky tu vas protéger Y/n. Il faut qu'on fasse ça vite, avant qu'ils réagissent." Steve déclara.   
On hocha tous nos têtes.   
"Préparez vous... trois, deux, un-" Steve enfonça la porte avec son bouclier du premier coup. On rentra tous très vite, chacuns à son poste. Je cherchais Y/n partout, c'est quand je la vis au milieu pétrifié de peur que je courus vers elle est la pris dans mes bras pour la protéger. Je pris mon arme et tira sur un des agent qui allait tirer sur elle. Les agents étaient maintenant tous abbatus. Je lâchai mon arme et elle tomba sur le sol. J'observais Y/n pour voir si tout allait bien. Elle avait des coups partout, des poches noirs de fatigue marqué ses beaux yeux, elle était maigre mais la pire des choses qu'il avait remarqué était les larmes qui coulait. Il les essuyait avec ses doigts.   
"Je suis là maintenant, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est fini" je la serrai très fort dans mes bras.   
"T-Tu t'es libéré ?" elle me dit avec une petite voix tremblante. Je me suis libéré ?   
"Libéré ? De quoi ?" je lui demandai. Les autres étaient sortis pour attaquer les agents qui étaient arrivés dans le couloir.   
"I-Ils t'ont c-capturé, j'ai v-vu les vidéos" elle me dit.   
"De quoi est ce que tu parles Y/n ?" je lui demandai confus.   
"Je voulais pas faire l-leur sérum, alors ils m'ont dit qu'ils t'avaient capturé, ils m'ont montré les vidéos, ils m'ont dit que si je faisais l-le sérum ils allaient t-te libérer". Ils avaient joué avec elle. Ils lui ont mentis pour obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient.   
"Y/n je n'ai pas été capturé, i-ils t'ont mentis." je lui dis. Elle me regarda avec les yeux grands ouverts.   
"Est ce que tu as fais le super-sérum ?" je lui demandai.   
"N-Non... J-Je... J'ai fais pire"   
"Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?" je lui demandai, elle ne répondait pas, elle regardait ailleurs.  
"Y/n qu'est ce que tu as fait ?" Elle ne répondait toujours pas, elle regardait toujours ailleurs, derrière moi.   
"Y/n ?!" je hurlai. Ces yeux étaient pétrifié de pure terreur.   
"Bucky !" Soudain elle me poussa avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait, et je vis ce qu'il se passé.   
Derrière moi, un homme, vêtu d'une blouse blanche comme Y/n, avait une seringue dans la main, il allait injecter la substance dans MON sang, mais ce n'est pas moi qui les reçu.  
C'est Y/n.   
Elle s'écroula au sol.   
"Y/N !!!!!!" J'hurlai aussi fort que je ne l'avais jamais fait. Je m'avancai vers l'homme et le frappa pour l'assomer. Steve arriva dans la salle après m'avoir entendu hurler.   
Je pris Y/n dans mes bras, elle était encore plus faible qu'avant, encore plus maigre. 

Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui a injecté ?!  
"Y/n non reste avec moi." je dis désespérément, avec des larmes pleins les yeux.  
Je vérifiai son pouls, il était très faible.  
Steve qui regardai la scène était choqué.  
"Buck amène la au jet maintenant !"  
Je me levai en portant son corps inconscient dans mes bras. Je courus aussi vite que je pus. Les autres me suivaient derrière. Une fois arrivait au jet je la déposai sur le brancard pour que Bruce s'occupe d'elle.  
Bruce la brancha à des appareils. Une fois qu'il avait terminé, s'était le silence. Seul le 'bip' d'une des machines régnait dans le jet.  
Tony arriva avec son armure dans le jet.  
"Qu'est ce que- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?!" il demanda en regardant les autres. Tout le monde se tourna vers moi et Steve. Je pris la parole.   
"E-Elle m'a protégé. Cet homme voulait m'injecter une substance avec une seringue et je ne l'avais pas vu et du coup elle m'a poussé e-et-"   
"Buck assieds toi" Steve me dit. Je m'assis. J'étais sous le choc. Tout allez bien, on l'avait retrouvé on avait la situation en main puis d'un coup tout a chambouler. Et tout ça parce que je n'étais pas assez vigilant. Tout est de ma faute.   
"Buck respire" je n'entendais pas ce que Steve me disait, j'étais coincé dans mes pensées.   
"Bruce passe moi un inhalateur" Je voyais tout le monde ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais je n'entendais pas leur voix, j'entendais juste le bruit de mon cœur qui battait très vite et les derniers mots de Y/n qui se répétaient sans cesse. Soudain Steve me mit un inhalateur sur la bouche, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait. Je prenais de grosse respiration et j'essayais de regardais Y/n mais Steve m'en empêchait en me tournant la tête à chaque fois que je tentais de regarder. Je commençais à entendre à nouveau, petit à petit, la voix de Steve puis celle des autres.   
"Buck ça va aller, tu as juste eu une crise de panique, c'est rien, respire encore un peu dans l'inhalateur." Steve me dit en me regardant dans les yeux. Je continuai à respirer tout en regardant Steve. Mes larmes recommencaient à tombé, je ne pouvais plus les contrôler.   
"C-C'est de m-ma faute..." je réussi à dire parmi mes sanglots.   
"Non Bucky c'est pas de ta faute, ne dis pas ça"   
Je voyais les autres complètement sous le choc. Natasha s'installa dans son siège et alluma le jet. Les autres s'asseyèrent, Steve me laissa m'approcher de Y/n. Bruce était encore en train de s'occuper d'elle mais il me dit que je pouvais la voir. Elle n'était pas réveillé alors je m'assis à côté d'elle et lui tins la main tout en la regardant.   
Si seulement...


	9. Chapter 9

Bucky pov  
Cela faisait 5 heures que nous étions rentré de la base d'HYDRA. Cela faisait 5 heures que nous avions retrouvé Y/n. Cela faisait également 5 heures que Y/n c'était écroulé sur le sol, inconsciente. Et cela faisait maintenant 5 heures que nous attendions des nouvelles de Y/n, emporté par les médecins, Bruce était parti avec eux.  
J'étais assis dans une chaise, la tête dans les mains. Tous ça était de ma faute, peu importe ce que les autres disaient, au fond de moi je le savais. Une nouvelle vague de larmes apparut sur mon visage. Je n'osais même plus les cacher. Steve remarqua. Il s'approcha et s'assis sur la chaise a côté de moi. Il plaça sa main sur mon épaule. Il ne dit rien. Le silence fut interrompu par Tony qui se leva de son siège.  
"Je vais voir où ils en sont. Je... Je reviens tout de suite." Tout le monde hocha la tête.  
Tony revint avec Bruce quelques minutes plus tard. On se leva tous de nos sièges.  
"Bruce ! Dis moi qu'elle va bien s'il te plaît" Je lui demandai en souhaitant qui me donne des bonnes nouvelles.   
"D'abord, je vais vous demander de vous asseoir." On s'assit tous. Bruce soupira avant de continuer.   
"Je vais commencé par vous dire que Y/n n'est pas morte." tout le monde soupira de soulagement.   
"Dieu merci" Steve dit soulager par la nouvelle.   
" Mais j'ai tout de même une mauvaise nouvelle." on se tut tous et on le regarda, attendant la suite de son explication.   
"Comme vous le savez déjà, une substance a été injecté dans le sang de Y/n et nous ne savions pas ce que ce liquide était. Mais apres l'avoir analysé on a découvert que cette substance était en fait un... Anti-sérum..." on se regarda tous, confus.   
"C'est quoi... Un Anti-sérum?" Clint demanda.   
"C'est l'inverse du super sérum. En fait au lieu de rendre la personne comme Steve ou Bucky, il va vous rendre très faible...et ce sérum là est tellement puissant qu'il pourrait enlever le super sérum d'un super soldat..." Bruce finit d'expliquer.   
"C'était le projet d'HYDRA." je dis après avoir réalisé ce que Y/n m'avait dit.   
"Quoi ?"   
"L'anti-sérum... C'est Y/n qui l'a crée" je déclarai  
"Mais pourquoi ils ont injecté ce sérum sur Y/n ?" Natasha demanda.   
"Parce qu'il était normalement prévu pour moi. L'homme qui l'a injecté, il me visait moi, pas elle."   
Un silence s'installa à nouveau dans la pièce.   
"Comment vous allez faire pour la soigner ?" Je demandai à Bruce.   
"Elle est extrêmement affaibli, elle a perdu entre 30 et 35 kilos en l'espace de quelques minutes, elle a des problèmes respiratoires, et le sérum est toujours dans son sang. On ne peut pas la guérir si elle reste éveillé car elle souffrirait énormément alors on a décidé de la mettre dans un coma artificiel... " Bucky avait déjà perdu le contrôle de ses larmes au moment où Bruce avait commencé à citer les problèmes de santé de Y/n. Elle ne méritait pas ça. Tout était de sa faute.   
"On l'a également placé dans une chambre stérile car nous ne voulons pas que des bactéries l'atteignent et l'affaiblissent encore plus."   
"Tout est de ma faute..." Bucky déclara en se levant de sa chaise.   
"Bucky tu peux pas dire ça ! C'est pas vrai, je te l'ai déjà dit." Steve lui dit en le suivant.   
"JE TE DIS QUE C'EST DE MA FAUTE ! SI J'AVAIS ENTENDU CE MEC ARRIVÉ ON AURAIT PU S'EN SORTIR !" Je lui hurlai dessus. J'avais de la haine contre moi. J'allais me tourner pour sortir de la salle mais Steve m'attrapa le poignet.   
"Steve lâche-moi" je lui dit doucement mais il garda sa main sur mon poignet.   
"Laisse moi sortir Steve !" je lui dis avec un air plus menaçant. Cette fois ci, il me lâcha et je sortis de la pièce pour rejoindre ma chambre où j'allais rester enfermé... 

Steve pov  
Il sortit de la pièce sûrement pour rejoindre sa chambre et s'enfermer pour plusieurs jours et semaines. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, tout le monde fait des erreurs dans sa vie. Mais ça Bucky à du mal à le comprendre. Il pense qu'il mérite tout le mal qu'il lui arrive à cause de son passé avec le soldat de l'hiver. Mais c'est faux, il ne mérite que la joie et le bonheur. Il pense que ces choses ne sont pas réservé pour lui. Têtu, non ? Je m'asseyai à nouveau sur ma chaise et soupira.   
"Elle va rester combien de temps dans le coma ?" Tony demanda, en sortant du silence.   
"On doit éliminer tout le sérum de son sang, cela peut prendre beaucoup de temps-"  
"C'est-à-dire ?" j'interrompis Bruce.   
"Le processus de guérison peut durer plusieurs mois... Comme il peut durer...plusieurs années..."   
On soupira tous.   
"Et est ce que on peut la voir au moins ?"   
"Dans quelques jours quand on aura bien stabilisé son état. Mais pour rentrer dans sa chambre vous devrez porter des gants, un masque et être désinfecté pour ne pas faire entrer les microbes et bactéries que vous transportez." On hocha tous la tête et on se leva.  
Avant de partir, je me tournai vers Bruce.  
" N'hésite pas à nous donner des nouvelles sur son état "  
" Bien sûr " il me répondit et je sortis de la salle.

Il fallait que je parle à Bucky. Je me dirigeai alors vers sa chambre. Une fois devant sa porte, je pouvais entendre des sanglots. J'ai directement ouvert la porte, puis l'ai fermé derrière moi, et je me suis dirigé vers la provenance des sanglots. Bucky était assis sur le sol, contre le mur. Il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état. Je me suis immédiatement placé à côté de lui et je le pris dans mes bras car c'est ce dont il avait besoin pour le moment. Après quelques minutes, il s'était calmé, je décidai alors de le lâcher. Bucky essuya les larmes qui coulaient encore sur ses joues avec le bout de ses manches, puis il me regarda mais il ne dit pas un mot.   
"Dans quelques jours on pourrait aller la voir. Tu pourras y aller ?" je lui proposai.   
"J-Je sais pas si j'y arriverai" il bégaya.   
"Buck-" il m'interrompit  
"À chaque fois que je pense à elle je revois tout ce qu'il s'est passé et quand je pense que c'est à cause de moi qu'elle est dans cet état ça me rend fou."   
" Maintenant tu vas arrêter de dire ça parce que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Il fait vraiment que tu arrêtes. " je lui dis.   
" Steve c'est de ma faute ! Si j'avais vu le gars arriver j'aurais pu éviter-"  
" Tout le monde fait des erreurs Bucky "  
" Pas des erreurs qui coûte la vie des gens. "  
" Y/n n'est pas morte. "  
" Mais elle aurait pu... "  
" Mais elle ne l'est pas ! Alors maintenant sort un peu de ton esprit chargé de négativité et arrêtes de dire que c'est à cause de toi car non, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu es venu pour la sauver des mains d'HYDRA et c'est ce que tu as fait ! Maintenant il faut qu'on garde tous espoir pour qu'elle guérisse. On a besoin de toi Bucky... ELLE a besoin de toi."

3rd pov  
Bucky était bouche bée.   
Il ne savait pas quoi répondre au discours de Steve. Il n'avait plus aucun argument.   
Steve avait en quelques sortes raisons, il fallait garder espoir, pour Y/n. Bucky décida de répondre à Steve non pas par des mots mais par un câlin. Il prit son meilleur ami dans ses bras et le serra très fort.   
"Merci... Merci beaucoup" il réussit à dire, sous l'effet de l'émotion du soutien de Steve. 

*8 jours plus tard *  
Bucky pov  
Les derniers jours ont été très long. On attendait tous que l'état de Y/n stabilise et ce matin Bruce nous as annoncé qu'on pouvait aller la voir. Durant la semaine une équipe du SHIELD est allé capturé les derniers agents d'HYDRA qui se cachait dans la base et ils ont réussi à capturer le docteur qui a rendu Y/n dans cet état.   
Ce lâche a tout avoué durant l'interrogation. En tout cas, ce monstre est désormais enfermé dans une des prisons les plus sécurisées du SHIELD, très loin de Y/n. 

Maintenant, j'étais prêt à aller voir Y/n. J'étais désinfecté, je portais des gants, un masque... Il suffisait juste d'ouvrir une porte et elle était là. Steve était avec moi, je ne voulais pas y aller seul. Mais plus j'y penser, plus j'avais peur de voir dans quel état elle devait être maintenant. 

"Buck? T'es prêt" Steve me demanda en arrangeant ses gants. Je mis du temps à lui répondre.  
"Je... Euh.. Je sais p-pas" Steve se tourna vers moi.  
"Je serais là d'accord ?" je hochai la tête. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et il rentra en premier, puis je le suivis. Ce que je vis restera pour sûr gravé dans ma mémoire. Les larmes commençaient à monter. Son corps, allongé sur le lit, était si maigre que l'on avait peur de le toucher à défaut de le casser. Sa peau était aussi blanche qu'un cachet d'aspirine. On aurait dit un corps sans vie, et pourtant bel et bien vivant. C'était terrifiant. Je n'osais même plus la regarder. Du coin de mon œil je pouvais voir Steve qui était aussi choqué que moi. Et puis il commença à bouger dans la pièce et à déplacer des choses.   
"Bucky ?" Il m'appela. Je levai la tête et le regardai. Il avait rapproché deux chaises à côté du lit et il me faisait signe de m'y asseoir. Je m'approchai lentement et m'assis avec lui.   
"Tu sais j'ai entendu dire que parfois les gens dans le coma peuvent nous entendre parler." Steve déclara. Je soupirai.   
"Steve-" il m'interrompit.   
"Et même si tu y crois pas je pense que cela te ferais du bien de lui parler" puis il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.   
"Et je peux savoir où tu vas ?" je lui demandai.   
"Je te laisse tranquille avec elle." Et il sortit.   
Je me retrouvai donc seul, enfin, pas totalement seul.   
Au bout de cinq minutes de silence j'hésitais à me lever et sortir de la salle mais à chaque que je posais les yeux sur Y/n je changais d'avis.   
Au bout de dix minutes, je lui pris la main. Même avec les gants je sentais le froid glacial de sa main. Les larmes revenaient.   
C'est au bout de vingt minutes que j'ai décidé de lui parler.   
"J-Je... Je suis... Désolé..." je caressais sa main.   
"Quand j'ai su que tu avais été capturé j-j'ai tellement paniqué. Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir paniquer autant pour une personne." je lui dis avec un petit rire à la fin. Je regardai maintenant son visage.   
"Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir m'attacher à une personne si vite. Tu sais je ne crois pas au coup de foudre mais pourtant..." il soupira.   
"Je n'arrête pas de dire que c'est de ma faute, mais en même temps... Si j'avais vu dès le début que cet agent dans le couloir, avec toi, était louche j'aurais pu faire quelque chose. Et tu aurais été là, en bonne santé... M-Mais maintenant..." un sanglot m'échappa.   
" S'il te plaît Y/n. Reste avec nous. R-Reste avec m-moi. S'il te plaît Y/n... J-je... Je t'aime ".   
Je restai encore dans la chambre pendant quelques minutes puis je décidai de sortir.

*5 mois plus tard *  
Cela fait maintenant 5 mois que Y/n est dans le coma, bientôt 6, et je pense que nous pouvons dire que son état s'est très amélioré. Elle a toujours du sérum dans le sang mais il faudra encore un peu de temps pour l'éliminer entièrement. Ces 5 derniers mois ont été les mois les plus effrayant de toute ma vie, et je peux vous le dire étant donné que j'ai bientôt 100 ans.   
Les deux premiers mois ont été les pires de tous car Y/n à failli mourir 2 fois, ces souvenirs hantent encore mes nuits aujourd'hui. Je ne remercierai jamais assez les médecins et Bruce d'avoir su la sauver. Je vais la voir tous les jours, dès que j'ai le temps. Je lui raconte mes journées, ce qui se passe avec les autres Avengers, les quelques missions où je vais en ce moment. Je passe la plus part de mon temps libre dans cette chambre, toujours avec les gants et le masque bien sûr car elle pourrait attraper les microbes de l'extérieur. Cette pièce n'est pas lumineuse, il n'y a presque rien à part un lit des chaises et des machines. Ce n'est pas un salle qu'elle aimerait. J'espère que le processus de guérison se terminera bientôt. 

*2 mois plus tard *  
Je me dirigeai vers la chambre de Y/n quand mon téléphone commença à vibrer. C'était Natasha.   
"Allo ?"   
"Bucky on a besoin de toi pour une mission. Salle de réunion dans 5 minutes." et elle raccrocha. Je grognai. Voilà comment bien commencer une journée...   
*dans la salle de réunion *  
"Avengers" Steve déclara. Tout le monde était assis autour de la table. Steve annonça le but de cette mission. Puis il déclara que seul Tony et Bruce devront rester ici pour nous donner des informations.   
"La mission durera 1 mois." Mes yeux sont devenus énormes à cette information.   
"Quoi ?!"   
"Est ce que cela te dérange Bucky ?" Steve demanda.   
"Euhhh... C'est que... En fait..." je me retrouvais assez embarrassé par la situation. Comment dire devant tout le monde qu'on avait envie de rester au côté de la femme qu'on aime parce qu'on a peur de ne pas être la si elle devait mourir ? En tout cas Steve avait l'air d'avoir ma situation.   
"Oh... Euh... Ne t'inquiète pas Buck. Tony et Bruce seront là pour s'occuper d'elle." il déclara. Tout le monde sourit en me regardant, je pense qu'ils avaient aussi compris. Je souris aussi, embarrassé... 

Avant de partir, je suis aller voir Tony. Il était dans son labo, en train de travailler sur un de ses nombreux projets.   
" Tony ? Je peux te parler deux minutes ?"   
"Bien sur Terminator. C'est quoi le problème ?" je souris (et soupirai) au surnom.   
"Tu peux me promettre quelque chose ?" je lui demandai  
"Tout dépend ce que c'est Barnes."   
"Est ce que tu peux me promettre de veiller sur   
Y/n pendant mon absence ?" je lui dis en baissant la tête, gêné. Il rit.   
"Je pense que je peux te promettre ça." il me dit en souriant.   
"Mais plus sérieusement, je te promets que Bruce et moi on s'occupera d'elle, elle est sur la bonne voie" il rajouta en me tapant sur l'épaule.   
"Merci Tony." je lui souris.   
"Y'a pas de quoi! Bonne mission !" il dit.   
"À plus tard" je lui répondis puis partis.

*3 semaines plus tard*  
Tony pov  
Il y a une semaine environ le processus de guérison de Y/n s'était terminé, il n'y avait plus de sérum dans son sang. Nous l'avons donc déplacé dans une chambre normale pour les soins. Maintenant il fallait attendre qu'elle se réveille du coma artificiel. Quand Bruce a annoncé la nouvelle aux autres qui était encore en mission , il était tous fous de joie.   
Selon Steve, la mission se passait plutôt bien. Bruce et moi les aidions en leur donnant des informations, mais à part ça tout allait bien. 

J'étais actuellement dans mon labo en train de travailler sur une nouvelle armure quand FRIDAY m'alertai.   
"Boss, il semblerait que Mme. Y/l/n se réveille"   
Je n'eus même pas le temps de réfléchir que j'étais déjà en train de courir vers sa chambre.   
"FRI, alerte Bruce" je demandai à mon AI  
"C'est fait monsieur."   
Effectivement nous sommes arrivés en même temps devant sa chambre. On entra doucement et elle était là, bien plus en forme qu'il y a quelques mois, mais toujours un peu maigre, en train de se réveiller.   
Elle ouvrait les yeux doucement, on s'approcha de son lit. Elle tourna la tête vers Bruce.   
"B-Bruce?" elle dit avec une voix très faible. Cela faisait presque mal au cœur.   
"Oui Y/n c'est moi, comment tu te sens ?" il demanda. Elle tourna la tête vers moi cette fois-ci.   
"J-J'ai froid" elle réussit à dire. Je cherchai immédiatement une couverture dans la pièce. Je pris celle qui était sur la chaise et je la posai sur elle.   
"Qu-Qu'est c-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" elle demanda.   
"Y/n il ne faut pas que tu paniques d'accord ? Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé avec HYDRA ? Quand on est venu te chercher ?"   
"O-oui."   
"Le docteur Tillman tu te souviens de ce qu'il t'a fait ?"   
"Oui, i-il m'a injecté l'anti-sérum."   
"Exactement, donc quand nous t'avons récupérer, on a du te placer da's un coma artificiel" Bruce expliqua. Ces yeux devinrent énorme.   
"J'étais d-dans le coma ? Pendant combien de- *tousse * Pendant combien de temps ?"   
"U-Un peu plus de 7 mois..." je lui dis.   
"E-Et j'imagine que si je suis réveillé c'est parce que vous avez réussi à... À enlever tout le sérum de mon sang ?" on hocha tous les deux la tête.   
"M-Merci" elle nous dit. 

"Je vous laisse tous les deux je vais chercher mon matériel pour vérifier si tu vas bien" Bruce déclara et il sortit de la salle.   
"Tony ?"   
"Mmh ?"   
"O-Où est Bucky ?" je souris.   
"Il est parti pour une mission, il reviendra dans une semaine."   
"Oh... D'accord"   
"Tu sais il est venu te voir tous les jours... Il te parlait, il s'occupait de toi... Il t'aime beaucoup... Tout le monde le dit en tout cas, mais je peux dire que tu l'aimes aussi..." elle rougit à mon commentaire.   
" C'est vrai...J-Je l'aime beaucoup." elle sourit.   
"Et si on lui faisait une surprise ?"   
"C'est à dire ?"   
"Ils sont actuellement tous en mission, et on communique ensemble pour se faire passer des informations. Alors je pensais que une fois que tu serais bien rétablie, dans quelques jours, tu pourrais lui faire un petit coucou ?"   
"Euh... C-C'est... Cest une très bonne idée ! " elle dit très enthousiaste par la proposition.   
" On fait comme ça alors ! Allé maintenant tu dois te reposer. On se voit plus tard d'accord ?" je déclarai.   
"Merci Tony" Cela me rappela la situation avec Bucky de quelques semaines auparavant.   
"Y'a pas de quoi" je lui lance un clin d'œil et sorti de la pièce. 

*5 jours plus tard*  
Y/n pov   
Les journées depuis mon réveil ont été épuisantes. Mes journées se présentait comme ça : se réveiller, manger, faire des tests, dormir, manger, dormir, s'ennuyer, essayer de se lever, FRIDAY t'en empêche, faire des tests, manger, dormir.   
J'attendais d'être rétablie avec impatience pour pouvoir parler aux autres, en particulier à Bucky...   
Soudain la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.   
"Salut ! Comment ça va aujourd'hui ?" Tony demanda, toujours avec la même discrétion qui le caractérise si bien.   
"Tu sais tu n'es pas obligé d'être aussi bruyant Tony" je rétorquai en riant.   
"Mais sinon je vais mieux. Toujours aussi épuisée mais je vais bien."   
"Dans ce cas, tu vas venir avec moi ?"   
"J'espérais que tu dises ça" il rit.   
"Tu arrives à marcher ?" il me demanda. J'étais encore faible et après avoir dormi plus de 7 mois, mes jambes étaient fatiguées.  
"C'est difficile..."   
"Je vais t'aider à monter dans le fauteuil roulant alors." il m'aida et puis il me conduit dans son labo. Il s'assit et commença à parler dans le micro.   
"Tout ce passe bien chez vous ?" Tony demanda, en parlant aux Avengers. Je ris à sa manière d'aborder les gens.   
"Oui Tony, tout va bien." Steve répondit.   
"On a bientôt terminé" Natasha rajouta.   
"Tant mieux alors !"   
Puis soudain une voix qui m'avais tellement manqué s'ajouta.   
"Tony ? Y/n n'est toujours pas réveillée ?" Bucky demanda. Tony me fit signe de parler.   
"Elle est réveillée et elle va très bien." je répondis. Il y eut un silence très long.   
"Y/n?!!" J'avais un énorme sourire sur mon visage.   
"Oui c'est moi !" je déclarai.   
Soudain tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps, il était tous très heureux et excité. Tony et moi rirent au brouhaha qui s'était installé. Après 5 minutes de discussion, ils ont du partir pour terminer la mission.   
J'avais hâte que leur mission se termine. De cette manière je pourrais enfin revoir Bucky et lui dire ce que j'ai à lui dire.


	10. Chapter 10

Bucky pov  
Nous venions de terminer la mission, une assez longue mission. Un mois semblait interminable pour moi, je ne faisais que penser à Y/n, j'espèrais tellement qu'elle se réveille. Quand Tony et Bruce nous ont dit que le processus de guérison s'était terminé et qu'elle allait sortir du coma très bientôt, si tout ce passait bien, j'étais l'homme le plus heureux sur Terre. J'étais tellement rassuré qu'elle soit en bonne santé. Je savais maintenant ce que j'avais à faire.   
Le vol de retour de cette mission paru si long. Je ne tenais plus en place. Je pense que tout le monde pouvait voir à quel point j'étais pressé mais je m'en fichais, j'allais enfin la retrouver pour de bon.   
Je pouvais voir par les vitres qu'on approchait du complex et je pouvais sentir mon cœur battre très vite d'excitation et de nervosité.   
Le jet se posa, les portes s'ouvrit, lentement, trop lentement à mon avis .   
''Et bien allez y prenez votre temps on est pas pressé'' je pensais très fort en tapant du pied.   
Une fois qu'elle était ouverte on sortit tous. Et puis on aperçut 3 personnes qui nous attendaient : Bruce, Tony et... et Y/n. Elle était là, debout (accroché à Tony parce qu'elle ne tenait pas très longtemps avec la fatigue), en train de sourire, ce sourire qui fait fondre mon cœur. Après ça je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est comme si j'avais perdu le contrôle de mon corps. Je commençai à courir vers elle, comme si plus rien n'existait autour, elle était tous ce que je voyais. Je la voyais lâcher Tony pour courir vers moi. C'est au moment où nos corps se sont touchés, le moment où il y a eu un vrai contact, que j'ai réalisé quel était bien là, vivante, en bonne santé. Elle ne tenait pas vraiment sur ses jambes étant donné qu'elle était bien plus petite que moi et que je la portais. Elle était légère, beaucoup trop légère mais j'essayais de me fixer sur le fait qu'elle soit dans mes bras. Elle avait sa tête dans le creux de mon cou, ses bras autour de moi qui serrait fort, avec le peu de force qu'elle avait récupéré. Moi je la serrais tout aussi fort essayant de ne pas l'étouffer ou la casser. J'enfouis ma tête dans ses cheveux qui sentait si bon. Je voyais les autres nous regarder avec le sourire, je leur souris aussi. Ce moment de joie fut casser par le bruit de reniflement et sanglots. Cherchant la source du son, je trouvai très vite de qui cela venait.  
"Y/n? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?" je lui demandai, inquiet. Elle leva la tête et me regarda avec ses yeux rempli de larmes.  
"R-Rien... C'est...C'est juste que j-je suis tellement heureuse d'être ici, avec vous... a-avec toi... J'avais tellement peur là-bas e-et j'ai fait cette chose horrible, puis il y avait le docteur Tillman et je t'ai poussé et-" je l'interrompis.   
"Y/n tu dois te calmer d'accord ? Regarde. Tout va bien. On est tous réunit, tu n'es plus enfermé dans cette pièce chez HYDRA, tu n'as plus de problème avec le sérum. C'est terminé d'accord ? Tout va bien." je finis de parler en lui souriant pour la rassurer et en lui essuyant ses larmes.   
Elle me sourit aussi avec des étoiles dans les yeux.  
" Bucky i-il faut que je te dise quelque chose... " elle déclara.  
" Oui ? "   
" Bucky je-"  
" Je suis désolé de vous interrompre mais on aurait besoin de toi Y/n maintenant que tu es assez rétablis. On voudrait que tu nous dises ce qu'il s'est passé." Steve interrompu. Y/n baissa la tête comme si elle était déçu puis la releva.  
" B-Bien sûr." Et elle suivit Steve, moi la suivant derrière, assez confus.  
On entra dans la salle de réunion et on s'assit tous. Je me mis à côté de Y/n, pour lui apporter du soutien. Je savais comment cela pouvait être dur de raconter quelque chose comme ça. Elle commença à parler, sa voix devenait de plus en plus tremblante au fur et à mesure qu'elle racontait les détails. Elle était traumatisée, on pouvait tous le voir sur son visage, elle même était choqué de ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Alors elle continuait à raconter.  
"Alors quand... Quand j'ai vu que ce que j'avais fait était u-un poison très puissant, je... Je me suis dit que je pouvais l'utiliser pour sortir d'ici, m-mais d'un coup Tillman est arrivé dans la pièce et du coup j'ai caché le poison mais il m'a vu faire...Il a donc prit la substance, il m'a demandé si c'était le sérum e-et je lui ai répondu que ce n'était pas fini, qu'il n'était pas prêt puis il m'a dit que dès que je fabricais quelque chose il fallait que je lui dise... Il... Il est donc allé testé le liquide sur un des ses super-soldats et au dernier moment je lui ai dit de ne pas l'injecter parce qu'il n'était pas prêt... Mais il a quand même injecté, d'un seul coup. Le soldat est tombé au sol une demi seconde plus tard. I-Il... Il était mort... *reniflement *...à cause de moi. Tillman a donc voulu me faire payer pour ça e-et donc les agents m'ont tiré dans une pièce e-et- *sanglot* j-je peux pas j-je suis désolé... Je peux pas raconter la suite. " elle est tombé en larmes. Tout le monde dans la pièce était mélangé entre la tristesse et la colère. On pouvait tous dire que Y/n ne méritait pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé, mais également on pouvait tous dire que nous avions envie de tuer Tillman. Et moi le premier.   
"Y/n ce n'est pas grave" je lui dis en lui tenant la main, et en essayant de rester calme. Ma voix craqué un peu à la fin. Même avec la colère, j'étais au bord des larmes. Presque tout le monde l'était. Elle leva soudainement la tête et me regarda.   
"Bu-Bucky j-je suis désolé pour t-tout ce que tu as vécu dans ta vie avec HYDRA, tu ne méritais absolument pas ça. Tu as vécu bien pire que moi, tu ne devrait pas pleurer pour moi..." Est ce qu'elle venait vraiment de dire ce que j'ai entendu ? Je la regardai avec un air choqué, car oui je l'étais. Personne ne m'avez dis ça avant.  
" Y/n... Toi aussi tu ne méritais pas ça. Personne ne mérite ça... Et... Et bien sûr que je vais pleurer pour toi parce que je... Parce que... J-Je tiens à toi Y/n, énormément, et je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si tu ne t'en sortais pas vivante..." Je me fichais que les autres étaient là, j'ai dis ce que j'avais à dire. Ma vision était troublé par les larmes qui attendaient de tomber, alors je ne voyais pas ce que Y/n faisait. Puis je sentis deux bras s'entourer autour de mes épaules, puis une tête se réfugier dans le creux de mon cou. C'était Y/n. Je la serrai plus fort en réponse. Les larmes couler sans limite sur mes joues, ma vision s'était donc clarifié et je pouvais voir les autres nous regarder avec le sourire puis, doucement, ils sortaient de la salle pour nous laisser un peu d'intimité. Après un moment, je n'entendais plus rien, plus de sanglots.  
"Y/n?" Elle s'était endormie, elle devait sûrement être très fatiguée, puis le surplus d'émotions avait dû la fatiguer encore plus. Je décidai de la prendre, sans la réveiller, pour l'emmener dans sa chambre. Elle avait besoin de dormir.  
Je traversais les couloirs du complex avec Y/n dans mes bras, comme si de rien n'était. Puis j'entendais du bruit, des personnes qui parlaient. Puis je vis Natasha, Clint et Sam arrivé dans le même couloir que moi. Je gelai sur place. Ils se sont stoppé aussi et ont arrêté de parler, au moins ils ne réveilleront pas Y/n.  
"Est ce qu'elle dort ?" Natasha chuchota.  
"Oui..." je chuchotai aussi pour ne pas la réveiller.  
"Et tu essayes de la kidnappé ?" Clint dit, avec un sourire narquois.   
"Non !!! Je vais pas la kidnappé je l'emmène juste dans sa chambre !!" je répondis en paniquant.  
Y/n commença à bouger dans mes bras alors je ne bougeais plus et il n'y avait plus un bruit, mais elle ne se réveilla pas.  
"T'inquiète pas je rigolais Buck" Clint répondit en riant.  
"Oh." Puis ils partirent, en riant. En passant à côté de moi, Sam me tapa l'épaule et murmura dans mon oreille "tu peux le faire Buck", puis il me fit un clin d'œil et partit. Je continuai à marcher dans les couloirs jusqu'à la chambre de Y/n. Je demandai à FRIDAY d'ouvrir la porte et je rentrai.

Je la déposai sur son lit, toujours en faisant attention à ne pas la réveiller. Avant de sortir, je la regardai. Même après avoir souffert, elle était toujours aussi belle. Je déposai un baiser sur son front avant de sortir de sa chambre pour de bon. En fermant la porte je demandai à FRIDAY de me prévenir si Y/n se réveiller. Je fis mon chemin vers le salon où presque tout le monde était réunis. Bizarre.  
"Hey Buck. Comment va Y/n ? " Steve demanda.  
"Euh... Là elle dort" Steve leva un sourcil.   
"Pourquoi vous êtes tous réunis ici ?" je demandai.   
"Notre ami Tony nous a proposé de faire une petite fête ce soir, pour célébrer notre victoire et seuls les Avengers seront présents !" Thor déclara avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.   
" Et aussi pour se changer les idées si tu vois ce que je veux dire." Tony ajouta.   
" Okay... " Quelque chose était très bizarre dans l'ambiance de la pièce.   
" Tu pourrais demander à Y/n de venir...vu qu'elle vit ici... " Sam proposa. Je vois ce qu'ils manigancaient.   
" C'est donc pour ça que vous faites une fête. " je soupirai.   
"On voit pas de quoi tu parles" Tony dit, cet homme ne sait vraiment pas mentir...   
"Vous devez arrêter de m'aider avec Y/n, j-je me débrouille très bien tout seul."   
"Alors tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais ?" Natasha dit avec un sourire dans le coin.   
"N-Non." je répondis, en passant ma main sur ma nuque.   
"Qu'est ce que tu attends alors ?" Steve demanda.   
Je me tournais vers Steve.   
"Tu es dans leur plan toi aussi ?!" Il rit.   
"J-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire" je leur déclarai après un petit moment. Ils sourirent tous, et ce moment de silence étrange fut interrompu par FRIDAY.   
"M.Barnes, Mme. Y/l/n se réveille." Je me tournai très vite vers le couloir pour cacher mon rougissement.   
"Merci FRIDAY."   
Je fuis les regards et sourires des autres et me dirigeai vers la chambre de Y/n. 

Je rentrai doucement en fermant la porte derrière moi.   
"Bucky ?" je me retournai très vite vers elle.   
"... Oui c'est moi."   
"Je me suis endormie ?" elle me demanda en regardant autour d'elle.   
"Oui... En fait tu t'es endormie dans la salle de réunion et... Je t'ai amené dans ta chambre."   
"Oh. Merci" 

Y/n pov  
Heureusement que la chambre était sombre parce que je devais être aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Un silence étrange s'installa dans la pièce.   
"Y/n?" Bucky cassa le silence.   
"Hm ?"   
"Je voulais te dire que ce soir, avec tous les Avengers, on voulait faire une petite fête juste entre nous pour... Célébrer notre victoire pour la dernière mission et aussi pour qu'on puisse se réunir et... Se changer les idées." Il dit.   
"Et donc vous voulez que je vienne ?" Il hocha la tête.   
"Mais j-je suis pas un Avenger, je suis juste votre docteur. Je veux pas vous déranger-" il m'interrompis   
"Tu vas pas nous déranger ! Et puis on a envie que tu sois là, tu as vécu beaucoup de chose avant le coma et on pense que cela pourrait...te vider l'esprit. Ce sera vraiment une petite fête entre nous, juste pour apprécier la compagnie de chacuns."   
"Cest comme une sorte de réunion de famille." Je déclarai en riant.   
" Exactement." il dit avec le sourire.   
On se regarda dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce rendre compte que la situation était bizarre. Il cassa notre contact visuel.   
" Euh... Du coup, tu veux bien venir ? " il me demanda.   
"Avec plaisir" je souris.   
"Alors on se voit tout à l'heure. Il me semble que cela commence à 19h00."  
"Okay! Oh! Et Bucky, est ce qu'il y a un code vestimentaire ?" je lui demandai, après tout c'est une question très importante, n'est ce pas ?   
" Tu n'as qu'à t'habiller comme tu t'habillerais si tu allais à une fête 'normale'. On va pas se casser la tête."   
"Très bien. Merci beaucoup Bucky" je me levai et m'approchai de lui puis je déposai un baiser sur sa joue et parti dans la salle de bain. J'avais un énorme sourire sur les lèvres. 

Bucky pov  
QU'EST CE QU'IL VIENT DE SE PASSER ? EST CE QU'ELLE VIENT JUSTE DE M'EMBRASSER LA JOUE ? Pas de panique Bucky, elle est encore là, s'il te plaît ne panique pas... C'est bon elle est plus là. *CRI À L'INTÉRIEUR DE SON ESPRIT*  
Je sortis de sa chambre avec ma main sur la joue où elle m'avait embrasser. Je souriai comme je ne l'avais jamais fait auparavant.   
Puis je rejoignis les autres qui étaient toujours dans le salon. Dès qu'ils m'ont vu arriver ils se sont tournés vers moi.   
"Alors ?" Natasha demanda. Je ris en soupirant à la soudaine attention de tous sur moi.   
"Elle vient." Tout le monde poussa des cris de satisfaction pour cette nouvelle, ravi de savoir que leur plan avait marcher.   
Pour tous vous dire, je l'étais aussi.

*19h00, La fête *  
On était tous réunit dans la salle à vivre. Tout le monde était habillé assez classe, mais pas de la même manière que quand il y a un gala. J'ai opté pour une simple chemise noire et un pantalon noir. Ça faisait du bien de voir tout les Avengers réunis dans une pièce, en train de s'amuser comme une vrai famille. Seulement, il manquait une personne à cette fête. Y/n n'était pas encore arrivé et cela me rendait assez nerveux car je comptais lui 'parler ' ce soir, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...   
Je parlais à Steve et Sam quand elle est arrivée et j'ai du couper ma conversation avec eux pour admirer sa beauté. Elle était splendide.   
"Bucky, au lieu de baver devant Y/n, va lui parler. " Sam dit en donnant un coup de coude à Steve, qui lui avait un sourire narquois.   
"Ah ah ah, très drôle Sam" puis je me dirigeai vers elle. Mon dieu, mon cœur bat à mille à l'heure.   
"Hey Y/n, tu es splendide !" Je lui dis.   
"Merci ! J'ai longtemps hésité à la mettre, mais finalement ta-da ! En tout cas, la chemise noire te va à ravir !" Elle dit, ce qui me fait un peu rougir alors je baissai la tête en riant.   
"Merci."   
"Ah Y/n ! Te voilà !" Natasha accueillis Y/n avec une embrassade.   
"Tu es superbe !" Elle continua.   
"Merci !" elle lui répondis avec un sourire. Je suis vraiment amoureux de ce sourire.   
"Oh et regardait vous êtes accordé avec Bucky ! Comme une sorte de couple parfait !" elle dit avec un clin d'œil. Y/n rougit, et donc moi.   
"Bon je vous laisse je vais prendre un verre, tu en veux un ?" elle demanda à Y/n.   
"N-Non merci." Y/n lui répondis avec un sourire gênée. Puis Nat partit et elle nous laissa seul tous les deux.   
"Y/n je dois te dire quelque chose."   
"Bucky je dois te dire quelque chose." C'était très bizarre, on venait juste de dire la même chose en même temps. Alors on a rit, gêné.   
"Pourquoi on irait pas sur la terrasse, on s'entendra mieux." Je lui proposai.   
"Okay" on quittait la pièce ensemble et on rejoignit la terrasse. Je fermai la porte derrière moi puis me retournai vers elle. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait exploser.   
"T-Tu veux dire ce que tu as à me dire en premier où je commence ?" elle me demanda.   
"Je préfère commencer, si ça te dérange pas bien évidemment."   
"Non non ça ne me dérange pas ! Vas y commence" je pris une bonne respiration.   
"O-Okay donc, cela fait assez longtemps que je veux te dire ce que j'ai à te dire donc je pense que je vais aller direct au point. Y/n je..." les mots semblaient ne pas vouloir sortir de ma bouche. "je... Je" je la regardai dans les yeux, puis je regardai ses lèvres. Si les mots ne voulaient pas sortir, j'allais lui montrer ce que je voulais dire. Je me rapprochai d'elle et en une fraction de secondes, nos lèvres se touchaient. C'est comme si plus rien n'existait autour de nous. Finalement après un long moment ont dû se séparer pour respirer. Nos fronts se touchaient et c'est à ce moment là que les mots réussirent à sortir.   
"Je t'aime Y/n. Je savais que je t'aimais la première fois que je t'ai vu arriver ici."   
"Je t'aime tellement" elle me répondit. Je fis un des plus gros sourires que je n'avais jamais fait dans ma vie. 

Y/n pov  
Si seulement ce moment pouvait durer, le baiser était extraordinaire. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça auparavant. C'est comme un rêve et j'avais peur de me réveiller.   
Mais malheureusement, ce moment fut interrompu par un premier 'clap' puis en suivirent d'autres avec des sifflement et des petits cris. On se tourna avec Bucky pour voir tous les autres arriver sur la terrasse en train de nous féliciter. Bucky me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa à nouveau.   
C'est à ce moment là que j'ai compris que malgré les problèmes, les incidents de la vie, les bouleversements, il y a toujours des personnes qui tiennent à nous, parfois qui ont vécu la même chose, parfois qui veulent juste vous redonner le sourire. Même après des étapes dures de la vie, ces personnes, que l'ont passe du temps à trouver, nous aimerons peut importe qui on est.  
Et aujourd'hui le sourire que j'avais n'était réservé que pour ce moment, Bucky m'embrassant, ma nouvelle famille à mes côtés. Un moment de joie dans une vie traumatisée. Et je ne pouvais être plus heureuse. FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà c'est la fin. J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plus ! <3<3
> 
> Retrouvez moi sur Instagram avec mon compte b_imagine11 ou je poste d'autres histoires (en anglais)


End file.
